Secrets Learned
by Gummybears are chasing me
Summary: Lisanna is back and Team Natsu kicks Lucy off, basically calling her weak. She decides to leave Fairy Tail to get stronger and on her journey she learns more about her mom. In the end will she go back to Fairy Tail? If she does will she be a different person? Not the best at summaries, please read and review. Takes place after the Tenrou Island Arc, and the first GMG. Nalu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. (bows and claps) This is my first time writing a fanfic so please keep that in mind while reading. Please read and review. Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 1-

**Lucy's POV:**

It's been 8 months since Lisanna has come back to Fairy Tail and everybody is ignoring me except for Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, Happy, Mira, and Master. I now sit at the bar drinking a water, watching everybody still party over Lisanna's return. I feel heartbroken. I remember when Team Natsu came up to me a couple weeks ago to ask me to leave the team.

**-Flashback-**

I was sitting at the bar drinking my usual vanilla milkshake when Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Lisanna, came up to me.

"Hey Luce, I have to ask you something," Natsu said.

"Sure what's up?" was my response, but thinking about it now I should have just said that I was busy.

"Well we were wondering if Lisanna could take your place on Team Natsu. You're always complaining about how you don't have enough money for rent, plus you can go on more solo missions and get stronger." Natsu told me. In the background Erza and Gray both nodded agreeing with Natsu.

"Sure it's no problem you're right, I guess I could get stronger and pay my rent on time, huh?" I said to Natsu. At this point I was trying to hold back my tears so nobody saw me crying.

"Thanks Luce you're the best!" he gave me a hug and walked away with everybody following him laughing and smiling.

**-Flashback end-**

It's now two weeks later and I've taken several solo missions already. Each one I took I came back bloodied with my clothes ripped up. Of course Wendy would heal me and give me new clothes, but nobody noticed me. They just kept partying over Lisanna's return. I finished my water and thanked Mira. I came up with a decision and asked Mira if the Master was there.

"Yeah he's in his office, why?" she asked me curiously.

"It's nothing I just have to ask him a question," I replied. I got off my stool and started to walk up the stairs to Master's office. When I got there I knocked on his door and heard him say come in.

I walked into the office and sat down at one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"What is it my child?" he asked me. "Is something wrong?"

"Well Master," I started, "I would like to leave Fairy Tail." I told him. He started to cry, and hugged me, grabbing me tightly.

"W-Why do you want to leave my child. D-Don't leave please," he said sobbing, letting go of me, and looking at me.

"I just can't handle it anymore. I got kicked out of Team Natsu and was basically called weak by my own nakama," I told him. "I'm sorry Master, but it's something I have to do to become stronger."

"I understand my child, how long are you leaving for?" he asked me sadly.

"I don't know if I will be coming back Master," I said looking at him. Master nodded and took my right hand. He covered my hand with his and a soft, light came from it. Ten seconds later he pulled his hand away from mine and my guild mark was gone. I gave Master another hug and heard him whisper softly in my ear, 'Be safe my child and try to come back to us.' I then let go of Master said goodbye and walked out of his office and downstairs. My hands were in my pockets so nobody could see that my mark was gone. I walked out of the guild doors and once they were shut behind me I held up my hand making the Fairy Tail symbol, while my tears were silently streaming down my face. After a few seconds I started walking towards my house to gather up my belongings and give the landlady enough jewels to last me for the next seven years. While there I also wrote three notes to the guild, Team Natsu, and the people that didn't ignore me (see the beginning of the chapter). The first note was to the guild.

_Dear Fairy Tail, _

_ If you are reading this then you probably know by now that I left the guild. Please don't try to find me, I left because of certain reasons that are my own. I still love you guys no matter what. I'm not sure if I will come back or not though, but if I do I won't leave ever again. I hope you guys will forgive me for leaving one day. Just know this I will be alright. _

_ Love,_

_ Lucy Heartfilia_

The second note was for Team Natsu.

_Dear Team Natsu,_

_ I love you guys and **don't **__think I left because of you. Like I said I have my reasons._

_Now Gray, you are like the brother I never had growing up and you showed me how fun it was to be in Fairy Tail. For that I thank you. Just give Juvia a chance OK she really likes you, you know? Oh yeah, and please, please, please stop fighting with Natsu for a change will ya? I almost forgot __**no stripping in my room**__ got that buddy?_

_Erza, you are also like the sister I've never had before. I looked up to you in the time we got to spend with eacother at the guild and on missions. In truth I think you are really beautiful and should cut Natsu and Gray some slack, after all they are boys. Plus, if I come back I will get you the best strawberry cake ever._

_Happy, don't cry little buddy, I will miss you the most. If you stay in high hopes I promise that if I come back I will buy you any type of fish you want for a month. Deal?_

_Lisanna, don't think that my leaving was your fault either. I didn't know you that well, but what I've heard from Natsu was all good. I swear to you that if I come back I will get to know you better._

_Lastly is Natsu. Now I repeat __**do not**__ come looking for me. You are my best friend and the first one I met at Fairy Tail. You may be annoying at times, but I will miss your craziness. I also don't want you in my room and going through my things while I'm gone. Like I said with Gray, give him a break and stop fighting for a change OK?_

_ Love,_

_ Lucy Heartfilia_

The last note was for the only people that didn't ignore me.

_Dear Wendy, Levy, Happy, Gajeel, Mira, and Master,_

_ I know you are all probably worried about where I am right now, but I promise you I am perfectly fine. I will miss you guys the most and thank you for not ignoring me when Lisanna came back. You are also probably wondering why I left. I told Master so he can tell you, but you must promise not to tell anybody the specific reasons about why I left, no matter how much they beg you. I will still wright the Master letters for each of you updating you about what's going on with me. I love you all. _

_ Love,_

_ Lucy Heartfilia_

I put each of the notes on my desk knowing that Natsu and the others would find them soon after they figured out I was gone, which wouldn't be long. I wrote each of the respective names on the envelope to the letter and put them in a neat pile. Looking around my room once more I walked out the door and headed towards the Magnolia train station. Once there I looked behind me at the guild in the far distance and whispered before getting on the train, 'Goodbye Fairy Tail we'll meet again soon.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading, now please review. If you put a fiery one up I'll just feed it to Natsu, he's hungry. XD -Gummy bears are chasing me**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all let me thank the people that have reviewed my first chapter. It was great to hear from you guys. I will be updating daily, sometimes even a couple times a day (only if the chapter is short), but if I forget I'm either busy studying or away with no internet connection. Anyway you know the drill. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Chapter 2-

**Natsu's POV:**

I looked around the guild to see if Lucy was there, maybe sitting at the bar or talking with Levy and Wendy, but I couldn't see her.

"Hey guys have you seen Luce?" I ask the team. They all shake their heads and Gray spoke up.

"I haven't seen her since we asked her to leave the team," he shrugged.

"Yeah neither have I, maybe she's on a solo mission right now. I think we should check to see if Master knows something though," Erza suggested.

"Hey old man! Do you know where Lucy is!" I yelled up to him.

"You really are -hic- a bunch of idiots -hic-," he replied drunk, but that wasn't unusual for him. Today though he seemed a little more drunk than usual. The whole guild at this point has stopped what they were doing and started listening, interested.

"What are you talking about Master?" Erza asked cautiously.

"Lucy left the guild -hic- early today because of you. -hic- All of you have been ignoring Lucy since Lisanna came back and then she -hic- was kicked out of Team Natsu. She was basically -hic- called weak, so she decided to -hic- leave the guild to train and get stronger. - hic hic- She told me she wanted to leave for other reasons too, but to only share them with certain people," he finished and everybody was in tears now. Mira, Levy, Wendy, Happy, Gajeel, and Master were crying the hardest of all.

"Lu-Luce left?" I stammered. Everybody in the guild put their head down asking themselves why they didn't pay more attention to Lucy. Erza wasn't eating her strawberry cake, Gray wasn't stripping, Juvia wasn't stalking Gray, Happy wasn't eating fish, Cana wasn't drinking, and I wasn't trying to pick a fight with anybody. Everything was now out of wack at the guild and nobody was doing what they normally were. All of a sudden the team and I shot out of our seats and headed for the doors.

"Where are you going?" the Master managed to ask through tears.

"We're going to Luce's house," I replied shaking my head in denial. "Luce wouldn't leave us she just wouldn't." Erza, Gray, and Happy nodded agreeing with me. We then ran out of the guild towards Lucy's house.

**-Timeskip 5 minutes later-**

We arrived at Lucy's house out of breath and climbed in through the window.

"I'll check the bathroom for her," Erza announced.

"I'll check the living room," said Gray.

"Happy and I will check her bedroom," I said last. Each room we checked we couldn't find Lucy, but then Gray found something and called us over. There were three notes one for the guild, one for the team and I, and one for Happy, Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, Mira, and Master.

"Lets' take these to the guild and hand them out to the proper people they're addressed to," Happy said quietly. We nodded and went back to the guild.

-**Timeskip 5 minutes later-**

We burst in the doors and everyone scrambled to their feet asking us if we found Lucy.

"No we didn't but we found three notes. One for the guild, Team Natsu, and Happy, Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, Mira, and Master," I replied handing out the notes except for the team's and the guild's. Everybody told me to read the one addressed to the guild so I did.

_Dear Fairy Tail, _

_ If you are reading this then you probably know by now that I left the guild. Please don't try to find me, I left because of certain reasons that are my own. I still love you guys no matter what. I'm not sure if I will come back or not though, but if I do I won't leave ever again. I hope you guys will forgive me for leaving one day. Just know this I will be alright. _

_ Love,_

_ Lucy Heartfilia_

The whole guild was sobbing and some people were even curled in balls rocking back and forth or holding onto one another. I started to cry a little bit, but I was pretty sure I would cry even harder when I read the note addressed to the team. After a little bit everybody got up and either went home or drank as much alcohol as Cana normally would. The team and I went to a table and sat down in a corner, opening our note and again I read it loud enough for only the team to hear.

_Dear Team Natsu,_

_ I love you guys and do __**not**__think I left because of you. Like I said I have my reasons._

_Now Gray, you are like the brother I never had growing up and you showed me how fun it was to be in Fairy Tail. For that I thank you. Just give Juvia a chance OK she really likes you, you know? Oh yeah, and please, please, please stop fighting with Natsu for a change will ya? I almost forgot __**no stripping in my room**__ got that buddy?_

_Erza, you are also like the sister I've never had before. I looked up to you in the time we got to spend with each other at the guild and on missions. In truth I think you are really beautiful and should cut Natsu and Gray some slack, after all they are boys. Plus, if I come back I will get you the best strawberry cake ever._

_Happy, don't cry little buddy, I will miss you the most. If you stay in high hopes I promise that if I come back I will buy you any type of fish you want for a month. Deal?_

_Lisanna, don't think that my leaving was your fault either. I didn't know you that well, but what I've heard from Natsu was all good. I swear to you that if I come back I will get to know you better._

_Lastly is Natsu. Now I repeat __**do not**__ come looking for me. You are my best friend and the first one I met at Fairy Tail. You may be annoying at times, but I will miss your craziness. I also don't want you in my room and going through my things while I'm gone. Like I said with Gray, give him a break and stop fighting for a change OK?_

_ Love,_

Lucy Heartfilia

The team and I started crying even harder then before and we weren't quiet about it either. Since we were so loud anybody that was left in the guild started crying again, feeling horrible about how they treated Luce.

**Levy's POV:**

Master called Gajeel, Happy, Mira, Wendy, and I into his office to read Lucy's note she wrote us. I was about ready to blow up on the guild because of he way they treated my best friend. At this point I was sobbing so badly Gajeel had to carry me into Master's office and when we got there everybody was still crying. Master looked around noticed we were all there and started reading the note.

_Dear Wendy, Levy, Happy, Gajeel, Mira, and Master,_

_ I know you are all probably worried about where I am right now, but I promise you I am perfectly fine. I will miss you guys the most and thank you for not ignoring me when Lisanna came back. You are also probably wondering why I left. I told Master so he can tell you, but you must promise not to tell anybody the specific reasons about why I left, no matter how much they beg you. I will still wright the Master letters for each of you updating you about what's going on with me. I love you all. _

_ Love,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

We all started crying again and Master started to explain to us the other reason about why Lucy left.

"Lucy told me that she also had to leave because she heard some rumors about another celestial mage in Clover Town, so she went to see if it was true. Lucy didn't want you to follow her also because she said that this was something she had to do alone without relying on anyone," Master finished. I sobbed even harder.

"I-I miss her already," I whimpered. Then we heard a bang, so we ran outside.

**Natsu's POV:**

"NO LET ME GO!" I screamed. Erza and Gray lunged at me and held me down as I headed for the doors, after I said that I was going to go look for Luce again. I hit the floor with a bang.

"Natsu! Think about it! She specifically said to you not to go find her!" Erza yelled.

"Yeah stupid, if she told you not to go look for her why would you?" Gray asked. They still had a tight grip on me and I was still struggling, but after that question I stopped.

"I want to go look for her because... because she's my-my mate," I said about ready to burst into tears again. The whole guild heard it and they gasped, shocked with their mouths hanging open. Erza and Gray also let go of me and I ran out of the guild's doors. A few feet in front of the guild I stopped to see if I could smell Lucy and I did. It was faint, but the smell of strawberries and vanilla was there. I followed it all the way to the train station, but then it stopped. Lucy's scent just disappeared before going in the train station, it was almost as if she had disappeared. I started to head home disappointed that I couldn't smell her anymore.

**Lucy's POV:**

I was on the train to a forest after finding out that the rumors about the celestial mage in Clover Town were false. The forest was near the Heartfilia estate and it had a nice little clearing with a waterfall that I found one day when I went exploring as a little girl. I got off the train and started to walk in the direction of the clearing listening to the birds chirping and the leaves and twigs snapping and crunching under my feet. I almost instantly arrived at the clearing and started to set up my tent when a huge shadow crossed over me. A heard a thud and some rustling behind me. I dared not to turn around, but I did and screamed. A huge white dragon with some black, blue, and silver scales was in front of me.

"W-Who are you?" I stammered. The dragon spread it's wings and looked at me, speaking in a soft and melodious voice.

"I am Asterodea, the celestial dragon," she replied. "Let me guess and you are Lucy Heartfilia. You look so much like her, it's amazing. We have been waiting for you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you review this chapter. If you put up a "fiery" review I'll just feed it to Natsu since he's getting hungry. XD -Gummybears are chasing me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys once again thanks for the reviews and ideas, but I will keep what I already have written. Unless I decide that the idea is stupid it will stay up. Some of you are right this will be one of those stories, but don't read it if you don't like it. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Chapter 3-

**Lucy's POV: **

"Asterodea?" I ask, "Doesn't that mean star goddess or goddess of the stars?"

"It does. I'm glad you know the celestial names and meanings, because you will change yours sooner or later. Am I right? Now, please follow me will you?" she replied gesturing with her head, towards a huge cave on our right that I didn't notice before. We walked to the cave and then we went inside. Inside the cave it was pitch black and I couldn't see anything. I swear I almost tripped while walking because of it.

"Keep walking straight ahead Lucy," Asterodea told me.

"OK, but where are we going?" I curiously asked her in response.

"We are going to the 'Casa di il Draghi,' which means 'Home of the Dragons' in Italian," she responded.

"Why are we going there?" I questioned her.

"You'll see. We're almost there," she sighed happy. We walked for another few feet when a bright light surrounded us. This time I couldn't see because it was too bright. After a couple seconds though the light faded away and I could see again. It was beautiful, we were in a large meadow with the healthiest green grass I've ever seen. There were flowers blooming everywhere and really tall trees. I would estimate them at about almost 200 feet tall. It took my breath away. You could hear the birds chirping and in the distance a waterfall. The sky was the clearest blue ever, there wasn't even a cloud in the sky. Asterodea gripped the back of my shirt lightly with her teeth, picked me up, and put me on her back. Then she spread her wings, gave them a few hard flaps, and next thing I know we we're flying in the air. From up here the view was even more amazing. I could see mountains, valleys, an ocean, and different areas with different weather or different items.

"Asterodea, what are those areas that look different than the others?" I asked her.

"What you are looking at are the other dragons homes. Each of their homes relate to what type of dragon they are," she said.

"Cool! So that means the one with all the lava and fire belongs to Igneel, the one with all the herbs and plants is Grandine's, and the one with all of the metal belongs to Metallicana!" I exclaimed. Asterodea whipped her head around to look at me.

"How do you know their names?" she questioned me cautiously.

"Oh well I know the people they taught dragon slayer magic to. Their names are Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel. They always talk about them and how they miss them," I said sadly. She nodded her head in understanding, and turned her head the other way again.

"Look ahead Lucy. There is the castle I will bring you to," she announced.

"Castle? What are we going to do at a castle?" I stated.

"You will learn more about your mother there," she added. I was astonished and my mouth was gaping open. Ten seconds later we landed near the castle. I carefully climbed off Asterodea's back and landed softly on the ground. I turned around to ask her a question, but what I saw was not a dragon, it was a beautiful woman. She had blue and silver hair and was wearing a white and black gown. She also had glitter on the dress making it look like stars and different colored gems woven through her hair, which was piled elegantly on top of her head. Once again my mouth fell open on it's own, and the lady walked over to me to shut my mouth.

"Lucy it's not polite to stare," she joked. It was Asterodea's voice. I shut my mouth.

"Why do you look like a human? I thought you were a dragon?" I pointed out.

"All dragons have a human form except for the regular ones," she explained. I nodded my head up and down. Then she started to walk towards the castle gesturing for me to follow, so I did. Once we got inside she led me down a hall and towards a room. The room was a bedroom with a separate bathroom and sitting room.

"This will be your room for however long you decide to stay," she implored and then said clapping her hands excitingly, "Now let's get you properly dressed!" She had me take a bath and when I came out after drying up, laying on the bed was the most beautiful gown I've ever seen. It was like similar to Asterodea's in color, but not in design. While her dress was long and form-fitting with straps, mine was strapless, hugged my upper body, and then flared out like the dresses my father used to force me to wear back at the Heartfilia estate. The dress was black and had small, silver gems tightly put together at the top, but as the dress went down the gems became fewer and fewer. At the bottom there was barely any gems only a few here and there. The dress also had two layers of lace over the fabric, the back of the dress dipped low to just above my butt. I tried it on and it fit perfectly. I then zipped up the side to hold it up of course. At the end of the bed I found silver shoes that tied up my legs to my knees. When I was done Asterodea came back in to do my hair and makeup. For my hair she curled it and pinned it up on my head with some pins. To keep the curls in place she sprayed on some hairspray. We were both silent the entire time. Just like in her hair she wove some gems here and there. For the finishing touch on my hair she put a little tiara on my head that had dark blue jewels in it. Then she did my makeup. She ended up putting on mascara, a little bit of blush, and a light pink lipstick. The whole time I was turned away from the mirror and when she was done she squealed in excitement.

"Ooooohhhhhhh, you look so gorgeous!" She turned me around and I gasped when I looked in the mirror. She was right I did. I jumped up and gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed.

"It was no big deal," she shook it off. All of a sudden a puff of smoke came out of nowhere and there was Loke/Leo the Lion standing there. He came over to me and gave me a hug. Then he backed up and looked at me from head to toe.

"You really do look gorgeous Princess," he observed. I blushed at this.

"Thanks," I mumbled, "Wait! What are you doing here Loke!? Get out! Go away!" I shrieked, picking up the closest thing to me and chucking it at his head hitting him smack dab in the middle of his forehead. That "thing" so happened to be a hairbrush.

"Ouch! I just came to say hello since you haven't called me out in a while and I get hit by a hairbrush? Jeez, Luce I'm using my own magical power, no need to get worked up," he says rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah, but I hate it when you just pop in like that! I'll say it one more time go away!" I yell.

"Nope not unless you say please," he sings.

"I'll make a deal with you. If you leave now I will call you and Virgo out later to catch up. Deal?" I ask.

"Yep! See ya later princess!" he smiles and goes back to the Spirit World.

"Let's get going before we're late!" Asterodea ushered. We walked out of my room, down the hall, took a right, and opened two huge doors that led to a room with a gigantic table in it. Seated around the table were many people that I've never seen before. When I walked in all of the people stood up and bowed or curtsied to me. I looked at Asterodea in confusion wondering what was going on.

"You'll have to tell them to stand up," she whispered to me. I nodded in understanding.

"Please stand up, you have no reason to bow or curtsey to me," I say in a calm voice. Asterodea leads me to sit down next to a man with slightly darker hair than Natsu's, and herself. 'Oh how I miss the guild,' I think to myself. When I sit down Asterodea speaks to me.

"Lucy I, well we, decided to bring you here to tell you more about your magic, heritage, and mother." Everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

"My m-mom?" I stuttered. The man on my left spoke up, he had a smooth voice not a gruff one.

"Yes your mom among other things," he responded. His hair... Wait! Is that Igneel?

"Wait a minute. Is your name Igneel?" I ask him.

"It is, but how do you know me when this is the first time I've met you?" he asks right back.

"Well I know somebody you know," I hinted.

"You do?"

"Yep! Natsu Dragneel, the name you gave him yourself," I said enthusiastically giving him a thumbs up.

"You know Natsu? How is he? I bet he has been looking for me for the time that I have been gone," he taps his fingers on his chin. I saddened at the 'How is he?' question and start to cry.

"Well I was on a team with him and h-he..." I couldn't finish that statement because I broke down even harder. Now I was glad I had waterproof mascara on.

"He what dear?" Igneel asked me softly rubbing my back. Igneel felt like the father I always wanted while he was comforting me. I stopped crying to finish my statement.

"He kicked me off of the team just to replace me with somebody else and called me weak. After that was when I decided to leave Fairy Tail to become stronger. I went to Clover Town for a little while, but then went to the meadow and waterfall near my old house, the Heartfilia estate. Then Asterodea found me and now here I am," I finished with a gesture of my hands. Everybody was wide eyed and staring at me because of my rant. I decided to ask another question before Asterodea and the other dragons told me about my mom, heritage, and magic.

"Oh yeah. Will Grandine and Metallicana raise your hands please?" I questioned looking around. Two people next to each other raised their hands. Grandine had light blue hair like the sky done in a simple bun with feathers woven through it and was wearing a white dress that crisscrossed in the front. She had one simple piece of jewelry on and that was a simple necklace made out of silver. Metallicana looked similar to Gajeel, only he had more iron piercings and short spiky black hair.

"I also know Wendy who was taught Sky Dragon Slayer magic by Grandine and Gajeel who was taught Iron Dragon Slayer Magic by Metallicana. Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, and I are all in the same guild. Well I _**was **_in the same guild," I shrugged. If everyone wasn't surprised earlier, well then they are now.

"OK. Anyway Lucy I'm sure that by now you heard from Wendy, Natsu, and Gajeel that their dragons left on 7-7-777x right? Well all of the dragons had to come back here that day Lucy because that was the day your mother died, which you also know," Grandine started. Her voice was soft yet carried throughout the whole room. I nodded. Asterodea continued instead.

"Well Lucy we had to come back because our Queen died. That Queen was your mother. She was able to control all of the elements and any other magic in the world. Now that she has died though we have been waiting for you to become 17 to lead us. Even though you were stuck on that island for seven years you haven't aged so therefore to us you are still that age." Metallicana spoke up.

"So therefore, Lucy you will become our Queen and learn every type of magic there is for the next seven years. You will be able to come and go though." Metallicana's voice was gruff like Gajeel's, they are so much like each other it's funny. I start giggling and nod my head saying that I understand. After that the dragons all leave and Asterodea leads me to my room giving me a bronze gate key. I look at her in confusion.

"It will help you send letters to your guild or friends if you want to. To open it you need to know the name of the spirit right? Well his name name is Nestor," she tells me. I thank her and start writing a letter to Levy to tell her about what has happened so far after I get changed into a tank top and shorts.

_Dear Levy, _

_I know you're worried about me, but please don't be. I am perfectly alright and in good hands. Now what I'm about to tell you you can't tell anybody except Master. Not even Natsu, Wendy or Gajeel can learn of this at the moment. My mom was apparently Queen of the dragons, so now that she's gone I am. I met Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel's dragons today during a meeting. They were in human form though. If you can find a book about dragons maybe you can look that up. I also apparently am able to use any magic I want to just like my mom. I will be training with each of the dragons to learn every type of Dragon Slayer magic there is and learning every other magic on my own or with the dragons in their human form. I really miss you and the others you know. I hope I will see you at the end of my training if I go back to Fairy Tail. If you are wondering who the man was that gave this letter to you, I wouldn't be alarmed. He is one of my new spirits. His name is Nestor and he is the spirit of Traveling. Remember don't tell anybody except Master about this letter. I also hope that this letter gets to you safely. XOXOXO_

_ Love,_

_ Lucy Heartfilia_

After I finished writing the letter, I called open Nestor's gate so he could give the letter to Levy.

"Open Gate of the Traveler, Nestor!" I called out. A man with brown hair wearing a tan suit like Loke came out.

"Nestor instead of doing the contract now could we do it tomorrow? I know I should do it tonight, but I need you take this letter to my best friend Levy at Fairy Tail in Magnolia. I also still need to talk to Virgo and Loke before I go to sleep. Oh and please do not tell anybody who you are or who you work with meaning me. I don't want certain people knowing that I'm contacting certain people. I explained to Levy in the letter who you are and what you do for me, so after you leave and she reads the letter she'll understand," I told him. He nodded his head.

"Yes princess I understand," he said taking the letter from me.

"Also after you are done giving the letter to Levy you can return straight to the Spirit World," I added. He once again nodded, disappearing through a white portal to Magnolia. After he left I opened Loke's and Virgo's gates.

"Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo! Open Gate of the Lion, Loke!" Both spirits appeared in front of me. Loke with a huge smile on his face and Virgo saying what she usually does.

"Punishment time princess?" She asked me bowing.

"No, no I just called you two out because I made Loke a deal that I would call you guys out to catch up," I explained to her.

"Oh OK," she stood up straight and both of them came to sit down with me on the bed.

"So guys what was it like not seeing me for seven years?" I groaned.

"Oh Lucy. I missed you so much!" Loke drawled dramatically. I hit him in the face with a pillow.

"Jeeze Luce. What's with you and hitting me with things?" he whined.

"It's fun, and it's the only time I get to do it too! Virgo what about you how have you been without me?" I inclined still laughing.

"It was boring. I mostly spent my time cleaning my house or doing yard work," she admitted shrugging her shoulders. I nodded agreeing with her about how that was all she did.

"OK I know this hasn't been a long talk, but I'm getting tired and it's getting late so you guys need to go back," I told them.

"Awwwww, but Luce. We didn't talk for long at all," Loke protested.

"Sorry Loke, but you didn't say for how long I had to talk to you, plus I'm about to pass out. Now go back to the Spirit World please," I stated. He huffed and crossed his arms. Then both him and Virgo disappear with a poof, leaving me in the welcomed silence. I got under the covers and fell asleep five minutes later.

**Levy's POV:**

Just before I left the guild a strange man came out of a white portal and walked up to me handing me a letter with my name on it. I asked him what his name was, but he wouldn't answer me and just shook his head saying no. It was strange. I didn't take a good look at the letter until the guy disappeared out of my sight, like a "poof gone" type of thing. The letter had Luce's handwriting on it! I decided to go sit in a corner and read it so nobody else saw it. I was glad she wrote to me. I started to read the letter and it said,

_Dear Levy, _

_I know you're worried about me, but please don't be. I am perfectly alright and in good hands. Now what I'm about to tell you you can't tell anybody except Master. Not even Natsu, Wendy or Gajeel can learn of this at the moment. My mom was apparently Queen of the dragons, so now that she's gone I am. I met Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel's dragons today during a meeting. They were in human form though. If you can find a book about dragons maybe you can look that up. I also apparently am able to use any magic I want to just like my mom. I will be training with each of the dragons to learn every type of Dragon Slayer magic there is and learning every other magic on my own or with the dragons in their human form. I really miss you and the others you know. I hope I will see you at the end of my training if I go back to Fairy Tail. If you are wondering who the man was that gave this letter to you, I wouldn't be alarmed. He is one of my new spirits. His name is Nestor and he is the spirit of Traveling. Remember don't tell anybody except Master about this letter. I also hope that this letter gets to you safely. XOXOXO_

_ Love,_

_ Lucy Heartfilia_

Oh so that's who the strange man was that gave me the letter. Wait! Lucy is Queen of the dragons!? Did I read that right? I was shocked so I decided to go show Master the letter before I went home. I walked up to his office knocked on his door and heard him say, 'come in.' I opened up his door, walked in, and handed him the letter so he could read it. No words were spoken between us though. His eyes grew wide while reading the letter and when he was done he handed it back to me smiling. I could tell he was happy about hearing from Lucy. So I put the letter in my pocket and walked out of the guild to my apartment in the girls dormitory, Fairy Hills. When I got there I walked in my apartment and I quickly changed, fell asleep on my bed.

-**Timeskip next morning-**

**Lucy's POV:**

I woke up in the morning to the sun shining through my window onto my bed. I smiled and stretched getting ready for my first day in the dragon's world. All of a sudden a few maids came in with breakfast for me and to help me get ready. I ate the scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast before drinking the orange juice. After I was done one maid took that out of the room, another made me a bath, and the other was picking out what looked to be training clothes. I got up and went into the bathroom after all the maids left and took my bath. I had a few aches and it helped to get rid of them. Then I got dressed and walked outside into the castle courtyard. There I found all of the dragons in their natural form waiting for me so we could start training. For seven years this will be my routine along with gaining more gate/spirit keys and learning all of the other types of magic. Once I was in the center of the courtyard the dragons changed to their human forms and came forward one by one to give me their gate key. It was a silent process and in the end there was so many keys I needed a gate wheel or spirit wheel to store my keys on which is kinda like Erza's requip magic. The only keys I kept on me were my zodiac ones in the end.

* * *

**Phew this chapter took me 2-3 hours to write. I hope you guys like it. Also looking for a beta reader. Please message me if interested. Please review! Thanks! ****I'll be updating a lot more since I'm on April vacation for a week. -Gummybears are chasing me**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow some good reviews are coming in each update. As always thanks for the reviews. Still looking for a beta reader, if interested message me. Don't forget to read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Chapter 4-

**Lucy's POV:**

**-Timeskip seven years after Lucy left-**

It's been seven years since I left Fairy Tail and there is just a few more things I have to do before I leave. Of course I need to talk with all of the dragons and put my limiters on. I have 8 limiters in total because of how much magical power I have. They go in the order of two bracelets, four earrings, one ring, and the last one that I just recently got is an armband with a dragon made out of the wire on my left upper arm. Over the seven years, I learned all of the Dragon Slayer magic in 3 years and every other magic there is in 4 years. I have also mastered each type of magic I learned or was taught. One of my favorite magics that I learned had a small chant to it that went, 'Heavenly Wings I call upon thee,' and then feathered wings grew out of my back, like an angel. Asterodea and I were walking in the garden with Igneel, Grandine, and Metallicana saying our farewells. As for my Celestial magic, that has been increased even more now. I have a total of 4 gate wheels or spirit wheels full of gate keys. If I need any one of my keys I requip it like Erza does with her armor. The only ones I keep on hand are my zodiacs and 4 dragons. Of course the dragons are Igneel, Asterodea, Grandine, and Metallicana. I can call out up to six spirits or dragons at a time with my limiters on. With my limiters off though I can call out up to twelve spirits or dragons at a time, and still have plenty of magical power left, meaning unlimited. Not only can I call out multiple dragons or spirits, but my spirits powers have increased to. My hair and eyes also change color now, depending the mood I'm in. Right now they are a gray showing that I'm nervous. My hair is also shoulder length, but long in the front and a little shorter in the back. Asterodea also told me that my scent had changed to cinnamon and mint. I was glad about that because then Natsu and the others wouldn't be able to recognize me.

"I'll miss this place," I sigh while walking back into the castle.

"We'll miss you too dear, but don't forget you can call us with those keys now too," Grandine informs me. Then Metallicana chimes in.

"Yeah and you can even come back to us with Nestor that Traveling spirit guy or whatever he is." We all laugh. Now it's Igneel's turn.

"Oh and don't forget to call us out after you beat Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel in a battle." I smirk and think, 'That should be no problem now.' Then Asterodea hugs me tightly as we are walking out of the front castle doors. When we stop she whispers in my ear before letting go of me and says, 'Be safe my child, be safe.' I quickly hug her back and then turn around and wave goodbye to everybody. My hair and eyes are now purple showing that I'm excited.

"Before I leave I want you all to know that my knew name from now on is Kalani Lunar. Kalani means the heavenly girl and Lunar means moon so my entire name together means the heavenly "moon" girl. Heavenly Wings I call upon thee," I say before jumping into the air before taking off. On my back is my backpack with new clothes in it so nobody recognizes me in the old ones. I fly back through the portal that I originally came through seven years ago to get to the Home of the Dragons. The bright light surround me again, but I can see in it, just like I can see in the pitch blackness of the cave. I reach the end of the cave and walk into the meadow where I first met Asterodea. I sigh thinking about the good times I had with the dragons. While remembering the memories I also remember that the dragons told me that in the seven years that I have been gone the guild has only been in one GMG. That was my first one, so I guessed they changed the GMG to every seven years now. My wings are still there so I'm still floating above the ground. Instead of taking the train to Magnolia I fly there enjoying the wind blowing through my hair. It takes me about ten minutes to get to the guild and when I get there I land in front of the doors. I kick open the doors and everybody stops what they are doing to look at me. My hair and eyes are still purple and my wings are still there too. As I walk towards the bar though my wings start disappearing into tiny specks of golden light. I walk up to the bar and tap Mira on the shoulder to get her attention because she is turned around cleaning glasses and talking to Elfman. She turns around and looks at me.

"Excuse me, but is your Master here?" I ask calmly.

"Yes, just go up the stairs and knock on his office door," she motions with the glass. I nod my head saying thanks. I still feel somebody's eyes on me so I turn around and look for the source of the feeling. It was Natsu and Lisanna and they were staring at me with curious eyes. When I looked at them they immediately turned their head's the other way. I continued up the Master's stairs and knocked on his office door.

"Come in," I heard Master say it, but it was muffled through the door. I opened the door and closed it behind me. He looked up from all of the paperwork on his desk and asked me what he could do for me.

"I'm home Master," I started, "I would like to rejoin the guild for good this time," I told him. He jumped up and hugged me.

"Lucy you're back," he said softly letting go of me. I nodded and smiled.

"My names not Lucy Heartfilia anymore though. It's now Kalani Lunar, I don't want anybody recognizing me," I corrected.

"OK. Let's go introduce you to the guild and then get you your new mark," he stood up and walked out of his door with me following. We walked down the stairs and to the front of the bar.

"Everybody we have a new member starting today. Her name is Kalani Lunar, I hope you treat her with respect," Master told everyone. I spoke up.

"Kalani is just a mouthful don't you agree? How about you call me Lani instead?" I suggested. Then my hair and eyes changed to a light cotton candy blue showing that I was calm. Everyone gasped, but then shouted 'Cool!' at the same time. Mira came over to me with the stamp.

"Where would you like your mark?" she asked me.

"On my right shoulder and make it silver please," I said to her. She set it on silver and marked my right shoulder, except the mark changed to a rainbow of colors. It was cool and unique. All of a sudden Natsu yelled something across the room to me.

"Hey Lani! Wanna fight me, Wendy, and Gajeel against you!?" I sped over to him in a split second using my Speed magic and sat down on a chair before anybody could notice that I moved. Jet was like, 'So fast!' in amazement.

"Are you sure you wanna do that Natsu, I won't hold back?" I questioned in a sin-song voice raising my eyebrows. He jumped.

"Hell yeah I wanna fight you!" he retorted. Shrugging I stood up and walked out the back doors into the training area. 93% of the guild placed a bet that Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel would win and the other 7% voted on me.

"Let's make a deal. If I win Master makes me a S-class wizard and if you guys win you can ask me a question about myself each. I also have something to show the three of you no matter who wins or loses. Deal?" I negotiated.

"Deal!" they shout at once.

"Oh and when I said I wouldn't hold back I mean I seriously wouldn't," I cautioned them before taking off my limiters and letting my magic power run free. I put my limiters in one of my pockets and got into a fighting stance. Gajeel was the first one to come at me and I grabbed his iron fist, twisted him and threw him at the ground. He made a huge crater and was lying unconscious in it. Wendy came at me next with the Sky Dragon's roar. I sucked it up and blew it right back at her, but not powerful enough to harm her. She didn't see it in time so it collided with her making her land in the pool and come sputtering back up for air. Natsu was the last one to come at me with the Fire Dragons wing slash. I took one of his arms in my hand threw him in the air, jumped up, and used Elemental Dragons roar, sending him crashing into the guild. The fight was over and you could slowly see the dust from Natsu's crash rise up and clear away. He was laying in a huge hole in the wall knocked unconscious like Gajeel.

"Not the guild," Master groaned. My hair and eyes were now brown showing that I was agitated.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it," I assured him. I walked over to Natsu and dragged him out of the hole. Then I crouched down on the side of him healing his injuries and waking him up. He jumped up and looked around wildly with his mouth gaping open.

"How was your nap?" I snickered. He looked at me this time and his eyes opened wider seeing that I had not one scratch on me.

"You d-did this?"he stammered. I nodded.

"Cool! That's bad ass Lani!" he yelled jumping up and down. I shook my head laughing and put my limiters back on.

"What were those you just put on?" he asked me.

"Well because I have so much magical power I need to wear things called limiters, which keeps me from using all of my magic at once."

"How many of them do you have?"

"I have eight. During our fight I removed all of my limiters so what you experienced Natsu was my full power. I didn't use my magic on Gajeel, but for Wendy I used it with a lot less power. Speaking of which I should pry heal them," I finished, then walked over to Gajeel and healing him like I did with Natsu. He woke up and slowly crawled out of the hole groaning, 'Awwwwww, man I lost.' For Wendy I just helped her out of the pool and healed her injuries. Then to dry her off I used air magic to blow in a steady warm wind. She was dry in no time, and thanked me while at the same time asking a question.

"Thanks Lani, but how did I get dry if you just healed me?"

"I'll tell you, Natsu, and Gajeel later after I've showed you something," I winked at her.

"OK," she agreed. Then I walked to the crater Gajeel made.

"Time Ark, Restore!" I yelled holding my hands in front of me pointing at the crater. The ground slowly started to even out and look like it did before I smashed Gajeel into it. In a few seconds it was back to normal without a scratch on it. Then I walked over to the guild's smashed in wall and held my hands out towards it.

"Time Ark, Restore!" I shouted again. Since the wall's damage was bigger than the ground's, it took a little longer to restore. Each piece of debris slowly lifted up from the ground and fit themselves back together, like a puzzle. When everything was done I put my hands down and turned to face the guild. My hair and eyes were still brown, but everybody was staring at me.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked them. Master walked up to me with Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel.

"How could you use that much magic, yet not be on the ground unconscious?" Natsu wondered.

"Like I said I wear 8 limiters to keep all of my magic in check."

"Then what's with all of the different types of magic?" This time it was Wendy. Now Gajeel spoke up.

"Yeah. So far we've seen Dragon Slayer, Speed, Time Ark, and some type of Wing magic."

"Lani, you truly are fit to be a S-class mage. In fact you have enough magic to be one of the Ten Wizard Saints. I'll need to contact the Wizard Council to talk to them about it," Master said clapping his hands. Then the whole guild started to clap to and they ran over to us, congratulating me. After that was done everybody went inside except for the other three Dragon Slayers and I.

"So what did you want to tell us about?" they say at once. I smile and hold up a finger signaling for a minute. I snap my fingers and one of my gate wheels come out of nowhere. I quickly store away all of my golden keys without letting anybody see them. Then my gate wheel goes back to wherever it was before I called it out. Then I quickly pull out the four dragon's keys, smiling even bigger. This time my hair and eyes change to purple because I'm again excited. Then I start to call them out.

"Open Gate of the Celestial Dragon, Asterodea! Open Gate of the Fire Dragon, Igneel! Open Gate of the Sky Dragon, Grandine! Open Gate of the Iron Dragon, Metallicana!" 'It seems like I keep surprising the guild now,' I think. I only think that because their mouth's are still open and gaping at me in wonder. All four of the dragons come out and I stand in front of them.

"H-How did you do that?" Gajeel stuttered for the first time ever. Wendy squealed and ran over to hug Grandine's leg. Natsu just stared. Looking from Igneel to me, back and forth.

"My Queen, can we change into our human forms please?" Grandine softly asked.

"You never have to ask me and please just call me Lani when we're not around the other dragons." All of the dragons nodded and smiled thanking me. Then all you could see was a quick bright flash and in the dragon's places were four humans. They were still dressed in the same clothes as when I last saw them in their human form. Igneel gave Natsu a "manly" hug, Metallicana gave Gajeel a high five, and Grandine softly wrapped Wendy in a hug. I walked over to Asterodea and started a conversation with her about the previous battle. She kept laughing at the story of how it started. Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel looked at us and asked me a question at the same time.

"Who's that? Is she your dragon Lani?"

"Yeah guys this is Asterodea, the Celestial Dragon. She gave me all of the gate keys you saw on the gate wheel. I have a total of 4 gate wheels filled completely with keys. So far I have bronze, silver, red, blue, black, white, and green keys," I explained, "Now that the dragons are here to back me up let me start telling you about myself. My mom was Queen of the dragons and could use any type of magic there is, she was also the Elemental Dragon Slayer. She died one day when I was young, so the dragons had to return back to their world to train me in the art of Dragon Slayer magic. I also learned every other type of magic there is and mastered them all, including the Dragon Slayer magic. Over those years my magic has accumulated and grown in power, because of it I need to wear 8 limiters. You already know what those do. I decided to come to the human world to learn more about how magic first came around. Then I decided to join this guild and now here I am. Of course I can visit the Home of the Dragons any time I want to though." I finished shrugging. I had to lie a little bit just so he wouldn't know it was me.

"So you're Queen of the Dragons?" inquired Natsu.

"Yep!" I grinned.

"Cool! I didn't know you were the Queen!" Gajeel shouted. After that we all went back to our dragons catching up with them.

**Natsu's POV:**

Ever since Lani walked in the guild something seemed familiar about her, but I couldn't place what it was. She reminded me of Lucy. It wasn't her though. I mean she didn't smell, act, or look like her. Plus, she didn't have any golden gate keys. She was also way to powerful to be Luce. I miss her so much. I sighed and Igneel looked at me.

"What's wrong Natsu?" he asked.

"Nothing," I shook my head. I wonder where Lucy is.

**-Timeskip a couple hours later-**

**Lucy's POV:**

"Asterodea don't you think you guys should be getting back? It's getting late," I told her.

"Yes I believe we should the other dragons are probably worried by now, come on you guys let's go," she replied. The other dragons said goodbye and left for their homes.

"Anyways, I should probably head home too. Night," I said casually.

"Night," they echoed. I started to walk back to my old house and when I got there I went to see my landlady quickly. I told her that I was back and she handed me the key to my apartment. Then I went and unlocked my door, checking to make sure everything was in place. It looked like the landlady kept it clean for me, for when I returned back. Before going to sleep I place runes all around the outside of my apartment using my Rune magic, so Natsu and anybody else couldn't get in. Then I used a type of Blackout magic on all of my windows so nobody could see inside and recognize me, you could only see outside. Lastly I took a quick shower, dried up, and changed into a tank top and shorts and fell asleep under the covers.

**-Timeskip next morning-**

**Lucy's POV:**

I woke up in the morning to my alarm clock going off in my ear. I groaned and picked my alarm clock up, then threw it across the room, smashing it to pieces. It was time to get up and go to the guild, so I walked over to my dresser to pick out something to wear. When I got over there I realized all of my old clothes were there so I made them disappear and then new ones reappear. I already had my other stuff on so I chose a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to wear with flip-flops. Then I quickly did my teeth and hair before I jumped out of my window and landed with a soft thud. On my way to the guild I balanced on the edge of the river and heard the fisherman call out to me.

"Hey girly you be careful over there!" Then I heard another one say to the other.

"She reminds of that Lucy girl, but it's to bad she left town."

"Yeah," the other one agreed. I ran the rest of the way to the guild making it there in 5 minutes when it should have taken me 15 minutes if I walked. When I got to the guild I wasn't even out of breath. I then went inside and sat down at the bar asking Mira if I could have a glass of water. She handed it to me and then the Master came downstairs to announce something.

"Can I have your attention please?" the Master announced with pleasure. Everybody turned to look at him and Natsu yelled at him.

"Waddaya want old man!?"

"I have two announcements to make," he started, "The first one is about the GMG. This year for the first time in seven years there will be another GMG. It will be held two days from now, so we will have to leave later today or early tomorrow. We will only have one team this year though and on that team will be; Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lani, and Wendy. We will be counting on you guys to win again. If one of them gets seriously hurt Gajeel, Juvia, Laxus, and Mira will take one of their places until the person gets better and heals. The second announcement is about the Magical Council. They are coming here to test Lani's magic and see if she can really become one of the Ten Wizard Saints. If they think she's strong enough she may even become the most powerful Wizard Saint." Everybody gasped and looked at me, while I just simply shrugged. Then the doors to the guild crashed open and in walked Mest and another guy wearing glasses. I don't remember his name though. My hair and eyes turned brown again.

"Where's the girl Lani?" the guy in the glasses asked.

"Here!" I piped waving my hand in the air. They gestured for me to follow them out the back doors, so I did. We went and stood in the middle of the training field.

"We need to test out your powers to see if you are fit to be one of the Ten Wizard Saints," Mest stated.

"Sure just give me a moment," I said holding up one finger. They nodded giving me the time that I needed to remove all of my limiters. I put them in my pocket when I was done. Mest and glasses guy looked at me questioningly. I shrugged again.

"What? I had to remove my 8 limiters. You said you wanted to test my power. So I'll show you it using it in full. I basically have a unlimited supply of magic power so I never run out or get tired. I also wear limiters to keep it contained," I quickly explained, "Now let's get started." Mest tried to invade my mind with his magic to get me distracted, so I quickly dashed behind him. Then I slowed down the time and used Elemental Wing Slash on him, sending him flying into the ocean. Now it was the other guys turn. I returned the time to normal and dashed back in front of the guy. His eyes were wide and I smirked. Using Time Ark I made the ground underneath him become mushy, like quicksand. He jumped out of the way though and avoided it so I quickly returned the ground to normal. The guy wasn't attacking me though, so maybe he didn't have any magical power. Instead I teleported behind him and hit him in the back with a glowing white fist. He also went flying, but instead of going in the ocean he landed amongst the guild members taking out Evergreen, Jet, and Wakaba. By this time Mest had already come out of the ocean considering he didn't land that far in it. Mest had a towel around him and was being healed by Wendy, and Lisanna was helping glasses guy up off of the people he took out. He fixed his glasses dusted himself off and walked over to me. He was about to say something when I started to heal him instead. He thanked me and started to say whatever it was he was going to say earlier.

"Your power is amazing, but I bet you were still holding out on us. You will become one of the Ten Wizard Saints by order of the magic council. They watched this whole thing go down and told me to tell you that not only will you become one of the Wizard Saints, you will become the highest Wizard Saint there is. Meaning instead of being ranked at 10th-2nd place you will be ranked in 1st place. Here you go." he finished speaking and handed me a Wizard Saints coat -like the one Master had only bigger and with a 1 engraved in the emblem on the back- that came out of nowhere. I put it on and it fit perfectly, then I put my limiters back on.

"Thank you so much!" I squealed, my hair and eyes turned pink showing that I was happy. The entire guild cheered for me and then Mest and the weird guy left. We quickly celebrated and decided to leave later today for Crocus. Then everybody dispersed for their homes to pack for the trip. I went home and packed only the necessary things that I needed on me. I placed all of my clothes and shoes into a requip "closet" for whenever I needed them. I still have my Wizard Saints coat on and decide not to remove it. I also decide that I will keep it on for the entire GMG. After I'm done I head out of the door locking it behind me. On my way to the train station I met up with Lisanna.

"Hey Lani we haven't really talked to each other I guess huh?" she started.

"Yeah I know. But let's make a deal. On the train to Crocus you and I will learn all we can about each other," I say enthusiastically. She nods her head in excitement. We quickly walk the rest of the way to the train station and meet up with the rest of the guild members. Master asks us if we are all ready and we all say 'Yes' so we get on the train and take off. We need to pick up every other guild team that is participating so it takes a while to really get going. Lisanna and I sit together and we learn everything we can about each other. I just don't tell her my secret. We spent hours on that train and sooner or later I see Crocus in the distance through my window. I point it out to Lisanna and she claps her hands happily while grinning. GMG here we come!

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Sorry for updating so late! I hope you liked it because this story won't end for a while! :) -Gummybears are chasing me**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update I went to a hockey game with family. (Dodges the vegetables thrown at me.) Eeep! Hey, but I'm updating it now at least! Anyways, I'm always thankful for the reviews that I get and they're always good. Still looking for a beta-reader. Same drill please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

We pulled in to the train station in Crocus, and headed towards our lodgings. Since we had won the previous GMG we got to stay in the largest hotel there was. They placed the Fairy Tail banner and symbol on the front of the hotel above the door. We walked in smiling, laughing, and fooling around. Then we got the keys to our rooms and dragged our luggage up the stairs. Since Master was one of the Ten Wizard Saints he got a nice room. I was about to get a regular room like everybody else until the customer service guy saw my coat and the number on the back of it. So instead he gave me a nicer room like Masters. My room was on the top floor which is 12 stories up. By the time I got to the top my arms felt like lead, even though I wasn't carrying a lot, and I was slightly sweating.

"I hate stairs," I mumbled to myself. Master is behind me and laughs hearing what I said. I give him a little, 'hmph,' and go to my room on the right unlocking the door. Nobody can see me or hear me 12 stories up so I don't worry about runes or blacking the windows out. Plus, only Master knows my secret and I trust him. As I walk in my room I shut the door behind me. Dropping my suitcase near the dresser I take a look around the room. It has a small kitchen, private bathroom, and a comfy bed in the corner near the windows. The windows cover up half of the wall and have lush blue curtains over them. Now that I look at it, the rooms main colors are blue, green, white, and black. I go over to the bed and drop down on it sighing at how comfy it was. To my right was a nightstand with a paper on it. On the paper was the GMG rules.

**Rules of the GMG:**

**Only 5 members from each guild can participate.**

**The members of a guild's team can be replaced by reserve members if necessary.**

**Guild masters cannot participate.**

**Anyone without the guild's mark cannot participate.**

**Each event will remain a mystery until right before they begin, which at this point the rules will be explained.**

**All participants must be at the lodgings by 12:00.**

**Victory is based on who can dominate across several different kinds of competition.**

"So the rules haven't changed huh?" I ask the wall. I put the paper back down and unpack all of the stuff I brought on the train with me. When I was done I decided to go downstairs to meet up with everybody to discuss the game plan for the GMG. My hair and eyes turned back to the light blue -meaning I was calm- before I walked out of the room, taking my key, and locking the door behind me. Once downstairs I sit in a chair across from Natsu, Wendy, Gray, and Erza.

"So what's the plan for the GMG?" I question them.

"Well we were thinking that we could just play as we go," Gray shrugged. I nodded in agreement. The bells wrung twelve times signaling that it was 12:00 already. I got up from my seat.

"Try to wear gold, black, and white tomorrow for our team colors," I said walking away. I wasn't able to hear them respond and didn't give them a chance to argue with me. I walked back upstairs to my room and locked the door again after going in it. I requip into something comfy and fell asleep.

**-Timeskip Day 1 of the GMG-**

I wake up to a knocking on my door. My hair and eyes instantly turn to red showing that I'm ticked off.

"Lani! Lani! Wake up! Get your butt out off bed and get dressed! We need to be downstairs in the lobby in 10 minutes!" it was Natsu's annoying voice waking me up this early in the morning.

"I'm gonna kill his sorry ass," I mumble. I get out of bed and stomp towards the door, ripping it open. He looks at me startled and backs away lowering his hand which was about to knock on the door again. I glare at him giving him the 'evil' eye.

"Wait there, I won't be long," I order him. He nods gulping and I slam the door in his face. I walk over the dresser and stand in front of the mirror brushing my hair quickly, after that I brush my teeth, put some perfume and deodorant on, and tie my hair up. Then I requip into a gold tank-top and black pants. Over that I slip on my Wizard Saints coat. Lastly I slip on black and gold sandles. I walk out the door and slam it behind me, my hair and eyes turning white showing I wasn't in a specific mood at all. Natsu is still there waiting for me and follows me as I walk down the stairs as quick as I can. When we get there the whole team for the GMG is waiting for us. I also notice that they are all wearing white, black, and gold like I asked them to.

"What took you so long Natsu?" Erza questioned him.

"Lani, wouldn't wake up. I was banging on her door for almost 15 minutes straight," he grumbled.

"Well I'm up now and we still have 5 minutes before the GMG officially begins," I retort. The others nod in agreement.

"I have a feeling that this year will be easy for us to win," grinned Gray with a fist pump. We all laughed and waited for the GMG to begin. All of a sudden the hotel started rumbling and shaking slightly. The entire group was pushed to the ground because the hotel shot up about 200 ft. in the air. When it finally stopped everybody got up and stood still waiting for Mato, the pumpkin guy, to tell us what the preliminary event was.

"Welcome to the GMG everybody! This year for the preliminary event we decided to keep it the same as seven years ago. Which means that you have to get through the sky labyrinth. Instead of 8 teams this year we have only 7. For this event there is only one rule. The first seven teams to get through the sky labyrinth will be the ones who participate in the actual GMG. Good luck!" Mato announced this over a loudspeaker and then the front doors burst open with the team running out of it. I was the first one out with everybody trailing behind me. We ran about 100 ft. before I stopped and held up a finger signaling for a minute.

"Requip, Gate Wheel!" I shouted. My very first gate wheel with all of the dragons keys on it and Nestor's key on it, appeared in front of me. I grabbed Nestor's key and shouted something else.

"Open Gate of the Traveler, Nestor!"

"What can I do for you princess?" he asked bowing.

"I need you to take us to the end of the labyrinth where Mato will be waiting," I told him. He nodded and motioned for everybody to hold hands. We grabbed hands and I held onto Nestor's and Erza's, everybody else held hands like a chain. So after Erza there was Wendy, then Natsu, and the Gray. When we made sure everyone was holding hands Nestor teleported us to Mato. He jumped in surprise and then smiled.

"Thank you Nestor you may return now," I told him. He bowed and then disappeared with a poof.

"Congratulations! You are the first team to reach the end of the sky labyrinth! Just go on ahead and look for a sign that says 'Fairy Tail.' Once you find it go in the room next to it and wait there. See you in a little bit!" he cheerfully said. The team and I started to walk towards the sign that said 'Fairy Tail' and then we walked in the room next to it. We slapped hands and laughed.

"OK guys so I have a theory about the GMG this year," Erza announced.

"What is it Erza?" inquired Gray.

"Well, I was thinking that if the preliminary event was the same as seven years ago, then every event will be the same," she concluded.

"I guess that makes sense," Wendy agreed. This is one of the first times I have heard her speak since I got back and I was glad to finally hear her say something. Just then Mato came in the room.

"Hey guys guess what? It's almost time for each of the guild's groups to be introduced to the crowd! So we need to get you out there in a line up!" he stated happy. We walked out of the room and saw all of the guilds already gathered there. Even Raven Tail was there. Apparently they were suspended from the GMG until the next one and until they became an official guild. Which I'm guessing they did. At seeing Raven Tail my hair and eyes changed to purple meaning I was excited to kick Flare's butt this year instead of losing. Then all of the guilds got into a line. The guilds lined up in the order of whoever got in 7th to the guild that got in 1st. Then the guild's would be announced from last to first. In 7th was Quatro Cerberus, in 6th was Mermaid Heel, in 5th was Blue Pegasus, 4th was Lamia Scale, 3rd was Raven Tail, in 2nd was Sabertooth, and we were in 1st. The guilds then walked out onto the field one by one while being announced.

"This year in the GMG there are only 7 teams participating!" Mato announced to the crowd, "In 7th place is Quatro Cerberus, in 6th is Mermaid Heel, 5th Blue Pegasus, 4th is Lamia Scale, 3rd place is Raven Tail, 2nd is Sabertooth, and lastly the strongest guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail!" The cheers for each guild got louder and louder until they reached us. The cheers got the loudest of all and the crowd went wild. We walked out into the sun smiling and waving. Then Mato started to announce who was on each team from each guild.

"The members representing Quatro Cerberus this year are Bacchus, Rocker, Yaegar, Nobarly, and Semmes! On Mermaid Heel we have Kagura, Milliana, Beth Vanderwood, Arania Web, and Risley Law! Blue Pegasus consists of Jenny, Ichiya, Hibiki, Ren, and Eve! Lamia Scale's members include one of the Ten Wizard Saints Jura, Lyon, Chelia, Toby, and Yuka! Representing Raven Tail is Flare, Nullpuding, Obra, Kurohebi, and the actual Alexei! Sabertooth's members are Minerva, Sting, Rogue, Orga, and Rufus! Lastly representing Fairy Tail we have Erza, Gray, Wendy, Natsu, and their newest member, who has already become the highest ranked Wizard Saint, Lani!" The crowd still got louder and went wild when our guild was mentioned it was surprising because seven years ago we got boo's and nobody liked us. I was excited, so I decided to put on a little surprise show for them. I handed my coat to Wendy for a minute and then I jumped in the air and shouted my favorite spell.

"Heavenly Wings I call upon thee!" My wings came out of my back and lifted me higher in the air. Then I made the arena go black with my Blackout magic. After that I lit myself up using Light Dragon Slayer magic and flew above the arena making the Fairy Tail symbol in the air. It was glowing and you could hear everybody ooh-ing and aw-ing. I landed on the ground and turned everything back to normal and made my wings disappear. Wendy handed me my coat and I put it back on. At this point the crowd was going even more wild. One of the announcers came over the loudspeaker.

"_What an amazing surprise performance! I can tell that Lani will be a favorite of the crowd's this year!" _Then the other one spoke up.

"_I agree that was just spectacular! If she can do that with her magic I wonder how powerful she really is!"_

"OK folks! The first event in the GMG is Hidden! The rules are still the same so good luck and choose your members wisely!" Mato tells us. Then the announcer reminds us what the rules are.

"_One member from each guild will be placed in a replica of a town. There will be clones of each member and if you attack a clone you will lose one point. If you attack somebody that is not a clone and win you will gain one point. If you lose you also lose a point. At the end whoever has the most points wins."_

"I'll participate in Hidden," I tell them. They start to protest, but I turn around and glare at them and they stop. I walk towards Mato where Nullpuding, Rufus, Beth, Eve, Yaeger, and Lyon wait.

"OK let's start the event!" Mato exclaims. All of sudden I'm with everybody else and now I'm separated from them. There are clones all around me and I can't tell who is real and who is not. Then I remember how I learned Illusion magic. In Illusion magic there is one spell that will allow me to tell what's real and what isn't.

"Illusion magic, Open My Eyes to the Real World," I whispered softly. This spell showed me who was real by heat signatures like thermal vision. I could still see the world clearly, but now I could tell who was who. If it was a clone the body would be black like an empty void, if it was a real person the body would be red, yellow, or orange depending on hot the person was. I started walking straight ahead with no emotion on my face, trying to look like one of the clones. My hair and eyes changed to white and so did my clones around me. I walked for a couple more minutes with no expression on my face, going straight ahead, when I saw Yaegar not paying attention by sitting down. I smiled and quickly used my Speed magic to rush over to him without being seen. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. Once he saw me behind him smiling he jumped up from his seat pointing a shaking finger at me. Then I punched him in the stomach, as he was bending over to grab his stomach I jumped on his back throwing him to the ground, knocking him out. For that I got 1 point. We still had about 20 minutes left in Hidden so I went back to my expressionless face and walked straight ahead taking corners every now and then. I was walking for about 5 minutes when I came across a battle between Eve, Lyon, Beth, and Nullpuding. I quickly turned myself invisible using Invisibility magic and walked over to the group. Before anybody could sense me I took out Lyon with a kick to the back of the head. Beth, Nullpuding, and Eve saw Lyon go down, but couldn't tell what happened so they looked around wildly. For Beth and Nullpuding I knocked them out with a punch in the gut. Lastly was Eve, and he couldn't see me like everybody else. To take Eve down I decided to go easy on him remembering how badly he was hurt in the GMG the last time I saw him. I walked behind him and decided to simply knock him out by a pressure point. So, I took my hand and hit him in the shoulder where that pressure point was. He went down and fell into a pile of hay on the side of the road. From this battle I effectively gained 4 points. The last person I had to take out was Rufus. I remembered where he stood seven years ago in the GMG so I took off in that direction still invisible. I went into a building and up the stairs to the roof. I decided to jump from roof to roof because he would least expect it. I used my Speed magic again to get to his position quicker. When I got there I saw he was standing still. 'So I was right, he decided to use the same spot as the last time he was in Hidden,' I thought. Before going any further I used a type of Sound magic I learned. The type of spell I used allows me to move or make as much noise as I want to and nobody will hear me. I quickly ran across the rooftop I'm on and jumped onto Rufus' roof. He didn't see or hear me thanks to my trusty Invisibility and Sound magic. I decided to watch him for a minute to see what he will do. He did nothing though he just stood there. It looked like he was thinking or sleeping because he had his eyes closed. In the end to knock him out I kicked his feet out from under him and then I punched him in the face. He started to fall off of the building, but I jumped down off of the roof and made a net to catch him in so he wouldn't get killed. I got 1 more point after that. Then I turned myself visible again, removed the Sound magic spell, and also removed the Illusion spell. All of a sudden one of the announcer's came on over the loudspeaker.

"_That was remarkable! Although Hidden could have lasted a little longer, they still had 5 minutes left in there. It was too bad that nobody could participate after Lani got to them, because they were all knocked unconscious." _Then the other one spoke up.

"_Yes that's true. Although that was the performance expected by the highest ranked Wizard Saint."_

"Lani wins ten points for team Fairy Tail, putting them in the lead!" Mato squeals. I'm then let out of the fake town and the entire crowd cheers for me. My hair and eyes turn light blue again. I give them a thumbs up and head for the section where all of the members wait for me. They are up on a balcony where they watched the whole thing go down on a giant lacrima. When I get there everybody jumps up and either gives me a hug or a high five. I sit down next to Erza and Wendy and wait for the first battle round to come up. It was Ichiya from Blue Pegasus against Toby from Lamia Scale. I knew that this battle was going to be a weird one and since I hated Ichiya I decide to take a walk around the arena. We are allowed to walk around the arena, but we couldn't go into the other guild's areas or medical wings. As I was walking past the entrance to the arena something fell out of the sky and hit me in the head. Before whatever it was hit the ground I caught it in my arms, just in case it was something alive. It was fluffy, soft, and about the size of a small teddy bear. I lifted it up in front of my face so I could see what it was. It was an exceed like Charle, Happy, and Panther Lilly! It was also teal -like Happy- with two small black swirls on the back of it's ears. The tip of it's tail was also black and it's paws were black too. It was so cute!

"Owie, that hurt," it spoke, "Thanks for catching me miss!"

"Awwwwww, you're so cute! It was no problem, um what's your name?" I asked it. It was a girl though I could tell by the voice. She was also wearing a white ribbon on her tail and a cute little white dress.

"My name is Azure and I was sent by the Queen of Extalia to find a Dragon Slayer," she informed me beaming. I hugged her.

"Well you're in luck my little friend. I happen to be a Dragon Slayer and will gladly take you home with me. You are now mine. By the way my name is Lani," I told her, my hair and eyes turning pink.

"Yay! I found a Dragon Slayer!" she cheerfully exclaimed. Azure then proceeded to climb on my head and sit there. I walked back to the balcony, smiling, where the rest of the team was. I was only gone for about 10 minutes and the battle between Ichiya and Toby was almost over.

"Who's that on your head Lani?" Charle asked me. Seven years ago in the GMG the exceeds weren't allowed to be with the participating team, but this time they were allowed to be with us. I held my arms out and Azure jumped off of my head and into my arms.

"She's my new exceed, after today she will be joining Fairy Tail," I responded. Azure nodded her head agreeing with me.

"Yep I'm lucky to have found Lani when I did. I was falling while on my way here and Lani happened to catch me," Azure giggled, "If she didn't catch me I wouldn't have found a Dragon Slayer!" All of a sudden the battle between Toby and Ichiya ended with Ichiya as the winner. Then up next was Milliana from Mermaid Heel against Kurohebi from Raven Tail. This battle would be a close one. Then we went back to our conversation.

"Well Azure let me introduce you to everybody. On the team for the GMG we have, along with me, Wendy, Gray, Erza, and Natsu. The other exceeds with them are Charle who is Wendy's exceed and Happy the blue one who belongs to Natsu. You will get to meet the last exceed later along with the rest of the guild," I introduced everyone. As I said their names they nodded their head's and smiled at Azure. Azure smiled right back. Milliana and Kurohebi's battle ended quickly with Milliana as the winner. Now Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel are in first place with us. Then they called my name.

"Now we have our two Wizard Saints battling up against each other Lani and Jura!" Mato announced.

"Azure I need you to stay here OK? Don't worry I'll be fine," I assured her.

"OK Lani! Just promise me you'll beat him!" she hugged me. I sat her down on the railing so she could watch me fight Jura. Instead of walking down the stairs to the arena I jumped off of the balcony landing on both of my feet. I then walked over to the middle of the field where Jura is, my hair and eyes turning purple.

"Don't hold back Lani. I want to see how powerful you really are," Jura said smirking at me.

"OK I won't then. Just give me a minute I need to do something first," I commented. I started pulling off my limiters one by one until they were all in one of my pockets. The crowd gasped feeling how much magical power I was releasing. Even Jura looked surprised. Then an announcer commentated on it.

"_Whoa now that's a lot of magic power! Who knew she had all of that bottled up inside! I think I saw Lani pull off 8 limiters. Lets remember not to get on her bad side!"_

"What? You told me not to hold back Jura, so I won't," I said smugly. Then our battle began with Jura trying to attack me first. I dodged his attack with my hands in my pocket, smiling. He kept trying to attack me, but I kept dodging the attacks.

"Is that all you got Jura? My grandmother can do better than that!" I snickered. Jura growled and sent another attack at me. This one actually nicked me a little bit on my arm. Jura was panting really hard and I could tell he used up all of his magic. I looked down at my arm which was slightly bleeding. I thought, 'Oh now it's on.' I slowed down the time and ran at Jura with my Speed magic. I punched him in the gut and sent him flying, but he landed on his feet. My hair and eyes turned brown. Then I let the time go back to normal and I jumped up in the air and shouted.

"Elemental Dragon's Roar!" That didn't work either so I decided to resort to one spell that I haven't used in a long time. I knew it would work this time though because of how much my magic power had increased in seven years. If anybody asked me how I knew that spell I would tell them that Asterodea taught it to me. After all, she is the Celestial Dragon. I stood still with my eyes closed and as I started to chant, the arena around Jura and I looked like space with all of the planets around me at first.

"Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

O Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect became complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

O 88 Stars of heaven...

Shine!

**Urano Metria!**"

When I finished the chant and opened my eyes you could see a star in each of my eyes. My hair was blowing around me and then the planets surrounding me rushed towards Jura. The impact was so hard that it knocked him unconscious and I was declared the winner gaining another ten points for Fairy Tail putting us at 20 points. I healed the little cut on my arm and repaired the torn sleeve on my Wizard Saints coat with Time Ark, Restore. The crowd was cheering for me and chanting my name. I jumped back up onto the balcony where the team is seated and started putting my limiters back on. When I was done they once again congratulated me. Azure jumped on me and gave me a big hug. Now my hair and eyes turned pink.

"That was amazing Lani! You're the best!"

"Thanks Azure, you're pretty awesome yourself," I laughed at her giving her a smile.

"Well folks that ends Day 1 of the GMG. See you all tomorrow!" that annoying pumpkin Mato shouted. We all walked towards the hotel with Happy trying to win Charle over and Azure sitting on my shoulder this time. Erza, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, and I were talking about what would happen tomorrow.

"I have a feeling that at least two of you will be battling somebody tomorrow," I told them.

"Yeah I know. It'll probably be me and Gray," Erza agreed. The others just nodded their heads. We got back to the hotel and everybody was partying over our victory so far. Master, Mira, Levy, Lisanna, Panther Lilly and Gajeel walked up to us to say congratulations.

"Azure this is Master Makarov, Mira, Levy, Gajeel, Lisanna, and Gajeel's exceed Panther Lilly," I told her.

"Oh wow cool!" she said cheerfully.

"Lani who's this?" Levy asked me. She was another one that I haven't seen or heard in seven years.

"This is my new exceed Azure and she would like to join the guild with us," I explained.

"That's sounds wonderful and she's so cute too!" Mira said sincerely. Azure blushed a little at this comment.

"I guess she can join if you want her to Lani. Mira get the stamp please," Master told her. Mira went and got the stamp to place the Fairy Tail mark in black on her back.

"Is the color black OK Azure?" Mira asked her. Azure nodded and Mira placed the stamp on her back.

"Yay! I'm a member of your guild now Lani!" Azure jumps into my arms and we give each other a hug. For the rest of the day we party, play games, and just talk about stupid things. Then I decide to go upstairs to bed because Azure is already asleep on my head. I get up from a couch and say goodnight to everyone.

"Night guys! See you in the morning!" I yell to them while heading up the stairs with Azure in my arms. When I get upstairs I place her on the pillow closest to the wall, making sure I don't wake her up.

'She's even more cute when she sleeps,' I think. Then I change into sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt and lay down next to her. Azure rolls over and cuddles into me sighing and sleeping even more deeply. I soon fall asleep after her, while my hair and eyes change to light blue.

**Natsu's POV:**

It was day one of the GMG and Lani was amazing. Her last battle though was a little confusing for me.

In the end Lani ended up using **Urano Metria** up against Jura. I thought that was a spell that only Luce knew. Then again I guess it makes since that she knew it since she was trained by Asterodea the Celestial Dragon. It doesn't matter though because we are still in the lead thanks to her. When we got back from the GMG I couldn't stop myself from looking at her every chance I got. I shook my head.

'No bad Natsu. Luce is your mate not her,' I thought. She looked so peaceful and happy though, just sitting there laughing. I shook my head again. 'I got to stop thinking about Lani. What **_am_** I thinking?' I asked myself. Then Lani got up from the couch with a sleeping Azure in her arms and said goodnight to everyone. My eyes followed her every move until she disappeared out of my sight. I slapped myself in the face a few times saying over and over in my head, 'Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!' I guess I'll go to sleep too.

"C'mon Happy! We should get some sleep too!" I yelled for him.

"Aye Sir!" he responded. We then went to our room and collapsed on the bed. Happy didn't bother taking off his green pack and I didn't bother getting into my sweatpants. We just collapsed and fell asleep instantly. My dreams were of Luce that night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys and don't forget to review! Like I said earlier sorry for the late review. This time I'll work extra hard! Later! -Gummybears are chasing me**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update (again), I had a bit of writers block, but it finally came to me. Thanks for the reviews, you guys know the drill. Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Chapter 6-

**Lucy's POV:**

**-Next Morning 2nd Day of GMG-**

I wake up to Azure sitting on my stomach, just looking at me. When I sit up Azure falls into my lap hugging me.

"Morning Lani!" she says to me.

"Morning Azure. Did you sleep well?" I ask her. She nods her head.

"Yep I did!" Azure is always so cheerful and that makes me happy, so my hair and eyes turn to pink. I pick Azure up and sit her down on the bed so I can get ready for the GMG. I requip back into the same clothes that I wore yesterday and put my coat on over them. Then I brush my teeth and hair, put on some deodorant -no perfume today-, and slip on my sandles.

"Azure do you want to wear something different?" I gently ask her.

"Yeah! I want something like your wearing only a dress!" she's so bubbly.

"OK hang on," I laugh. I pick her up again and set her down on my dresser this time. I pull her white ribbon off of her tail and replace it with a gold one. Then I conjure up a cute gold and white dress for her to wear.

"Here you go just slip that dress on instead," I hand it to her.

"What about the black?" she questions me.

"Well you already have plenty of black in your fur," I tell her. Her eyes light up happily and she changes into the dress.

"Awwwwww, you're even cuter now!" I clap my hands in glee. She stands up on the dresser to look at herself in the mirror. Then she twirls around in her dress smiling. Azure jumps on me giving me a hug and I hug her back.

"Let's go downstairs now so we can eat before we have to leave," I suggested.

"OK! I'm hungry too! When we get down there can I have a little bit of chocolate with a banana?" she asks.

"That's a weird combination of foods, but if that's what you like then you can have it I guess. As long as you don't get sugar rush by eating to much chocolate," I pick her up in my arms and walk out of my room shutting it behind me. She nods her head again excited for her morning treat. We start to head downstairs, with big grins on our faces, where everybody else is eating.

"Morning guys!" Azure and I greet at the same time.

"Morning Lani! Morning Azure!" the guild choruses back. I put Azure on my head and walk over to Mira at the bar they have here.

"Hey Mira can Azure have a banana dipped in chocolate? Oh and can I just get some toast and OJ?" I ask her.

"Sure just give me a minute," she responds already starting on it. Azure jumps off my head and on to the counter next to me, to wait for her banana with chocolate. When Mira's done with everything she hands me the toast, OJ, and some jam and butter with a butter knife. Then she hands Azure her chocolate covered banana. Azure is jumping up and down in glee and holding her hands out for the banana.

"Calm down Azure I don't want you to fall off the counter," I laugh at her. She calmed down, but is still slightly jumping up and down. When she gets her banana with chocolate she sits down completely and starts to eat it sighing. I shake my head and start to eat my toast after I put some jam on it. When we're both done eating and drinking everything Mira take the dishes and goes to wash them. Then Azure jumps back on my head and we go to sit with the team to discuss today's events in the GMG.

"So guys you ready for today?" I question them while sitting down next to Wendy.

"I guess so," replies Wendy timidly. The others just shrug.

"Well we should pry get to the arena now anyways the GMG will be starting in 20 minutes and it takes us 10 minutes to get there and another 5 to get to the balcony," I say getting up. The others follow me and we walk to the arena. I wonder why they are so quiet. I furrow my brows trying to think of what the reason could be. It's not like anybody died or left that I know of. I just decide to ask them about it.

"Hey guys. What's wrong you're not normally this quiet? Did somebody die? Did something else happen?" They all just looked at me sadly and my hair and eyes turned a deep blue showing I was sad too because I could see the pain in their eyes. Erza spoke up.

"You see they don't have the GMG the same day as the previous ones. The date always changes. Although, it was seven years ago today..." She couldn't finish because she started to cry, so Gray picked up where she left off.

"It was seven years ago, today that Lucy Heartfilia left us." Now Gray started to cry too. Soon after Wendy joined in, Natsu was the only one trying to not cry. 'So it was seven years ago, today that I left the guild huh?' I thought. Now Natsu started crying to.

"Come on guys cheer up we're almost at the arena," I tried to assure them, "If you think about it if Lucy was really nice would she want you to act this way? I think she would want us to try your best even though I didn't know her." At this they stopped crying and my hair and eyes turned into a emerald green showing I was worried about them.

"You're right she wouldn't want us to act this way. Thanks Lani," Wendy said smiling. Finally they stopped crying and they all smile at me. My hair and eyes turned back to pink. Azure leaned her face down in front of mine from my head and smiled at me upside down. I smiled at her and put her on my shoulder. Then I took off running for the arena with everybody following after me. We ran inside the arena and got to the balcony with 2 minutes to spare. We waited for 2 minutes to see what the event was and Mato finally came on the loudspeaker.

"Welcome to the second day of the GMG everybody!" he started, "The first event for today is Chariot!" One of the announcer's come over the loudspeaker to remind us of the rules like they did in Hidden.

"_In Chariot the participants are to race on top of interconnected chariots and reach the goal without falling. You may use any means necessary to get to the goal."_ Again I volunteer to participate, and the team starts to protest.

"Listen, if I keep participating in the first events we are more likely to get more points and win the GMG," I explained.

"She has a point you guys" Wendy agreed with me.

"OK then I'll see you guys soon," I walked off with a wave. Now my hair and eyes are purple. The people participating for this event are Hibiki, Flare, Yuka, Risley, Sting, and Bacchus. I meet them all at the starting line for Chariot and I get ready to take off with my Speed magic. Next to me on my right is Bacchus and on my left is Risley. I'm smiling and not trying to hide it because I know this event will be a piece of cake for me. Bacchus looks at me and guffaws.

"Well what do we have here? What do you think you're going to win? Fat chance of that!" I look at him and smile even wider.

"Well considering you're drunk all the time and I'm the highest ranked Wizard Saint... Yep I'm pretty confident that I'm going to win," I snicker and nod. Everybody around me starts laughing and then we hear a giant buzzing noise, telling us to take off. Everyone around me starts off simply running and Sting and I are still at the beginning. An announcer comes on.

"_Wait! What's Lani doing? Why isn't she moving forward like everybody else? Is she planning __something?" _Sting has motion-sickness and I'm just letting everybody get father ahead before I use my Speed magic. Now the other participants are at least half-way there.

"Speed Magic, Fast Forward!" I shout. Using that spell I fly past the others in less than five seconds, but stop where Flare is quickly. She is in 5th and when I stop she looks at me. I smile and punch her in the face and then take off again. All anyone could see was a blur and all they could feel was the wind from me rushing past them. It takes me about another five seconds to get to the finish line. Mato is waiting at the finish line for all of the participants to get there. When I get there he jumps up and down smiling that creepy smile.

"As expected of Fairy Tail! Lani is the first player to finish Chariot. Therefore she gains another 7 points for her team!" he shouts into the microphone. I wave and smile my hair and eyes still purple. The crowd cheers once again for my victory. After me comes surprisingly Hibiki, Risley, Yuka, Flare, Bacchus, and lastly Sting (again). We all head back to our teams and then the next event takes place.

"The 2nd event for today is a battle round. There will be 5 fights total and the rules are still the same. If you win you get 10 points, if you lose you get 0, and if it's a tie you get 5 points each! Our first match is Toby from Lamia Scale against Nobarly from Quatro Cerberus!" he shouted. 'Why that annoying pumpkin with his creepy smile... I should just squash him and save everyone from misery.' I grumbled in my head. Both of the members made their way onto the field and the battle started. Toby wasn't doing so well because of his claws. He accidentally scratched his own leg and started to limp because it was numb. I got so bored so I looked at the scoreboard with all of the teams and their points. It read:

**Team Fairy Tail- 27 points**

**Team Blue Pegasus- 17 points**

**Team Mermaid Heel- 16 points**

**Team Raven Tail- 6 points**

**Team Lamia Scale- 5 points**

**Team Quatro Cerberus- 3 points**

**Team Sabertooth- 2 points**

I started to laugh when I got to Sabertooth's name and all of the others looked at me with their eyebrows raised.

"What's so funny?" Erza asked me. I kept laughing gripping my sides and pointed at Sabertooth's name. Their eyes followed my finger and widened. Then they started laughing too.

"I guess their not doing so hot this year!" Gray managed to squeeze out. Natsu and I were on the floor rolling around, Erza was banging her fist on the table, Gray was smashing his face into a table, and Wendy was kicking her feet in the air. We all calmed down after a moment though.

"Weren't they supposed to be the second strongest guild in Fiore?" I questioned.

"Yeah, but how do you know that?" Natsu responded. I winked and gave him a light punch in the shoulder.

"Uh duh! I watched last years GMG on a lacrima back in the dragon's world for the first time. It was exciting," I told him. He nodded his head.

"I guess that makes sense." Just then my hair and eyes turned golden and the others gasped.

"That's a new color. What does it mean?" inquired Wendy.

"It means I'm relieved," I explained.

"Why are you relieved?" asked Erza again.

"Toby's and Nobarly's battle is over. They really sucked, but it was a tie," I shrugged. A chorus of, 'Ohhhhh' was heard around me. Then the next battle was up. It was Gray against Ren from Blue Pegasus.

"Wish me luck guys!" he said walking off with a wave. We all shouted, 'Good luck!' and he made his way onto the field.

**Gray's POV:**

My name was called to go out and fight one of the trimens from Blue Pegasus. It was Ren. 'Ren has Air magic so I know what to expect.' I thought. I walked out onto the field with a smile on my face.

"What's up Gray?" Ren asked me calmly.

"Not much, but I'm going to kick your ass and win this thing," I smiled. He shook his head and the battle began. Ren thrust his hands out and a tornado formed in front of them. I could tell he was waiting to let the tornado grow because it kept building in size. When he did let it go I got ready in the stance that Ur taught me. I spread my feet shoulder with apart, held one hand spread apart with the palm facing up, and put the other in a fist on top of it.

"Ice Make, Shield!" I shouted. A shield came up in front of me and once the tornado hit it, it disappeared. My shield was still up and then I let it go down. I smirked at Ren when I did so. HE stood staring at me with his mouth wide open.

"Tough luck buddy," I smiled at him, "Ice Make, Lance!" Seven ice lances appeared and rushed towards Ren. He tried to send them off course with his Air magic, but they sliced right through the air and kept going towards him. None of the lances actually pierced him and injured him, but they did scrape several pressure points making him fall to the ground unconscious. 'Well that was a quick battle, I earned another 10 points for my team though," I thought mentally shrugging. I heard Mato come on the speaker.

"The winner is Gray, gaining another 10 points for Fairy Tail!" I walked back up to our balcony and gave everybody a high five.

**Lucy's POV:**

Gray was able to beat Ren gaining us another 10 points and when he came back up to the balcony he was smiling. Wendy hugged him and the rest of us gave him a high five. I slapped him on the back.

"Nice job Gray you took Ren down in no time," I congratulated him. He gave me a thumbs up. He walks over to the balcony's edge and next thing we know he's stripped down to his underwear. Erza shrieked dashing to cover Wendy's eyes. I stared at him wide eyed.

"Uh Gray? You're clothes," I managed to say. Natsu didn't notice him because he was lost in thought. I could tell by the look on his face. Natsu rarely thought about anything, I wonder what he's thinking about.

"Oh crap! When did that happen?" Gray asked looking for his clothes. Once he found them and had them back on Erza removed her hand from Wendy's face. Wendy blinked a couple times to let her eyes adjust to the light again. Then Mato came on the microphone again.

"Now time for the third battle of the day! Orga of Sabertooth against Arania of Merm-" he was cut off by a loud roar. I recognized that roar. It was Acnologia, but what was he doing here.

"Dammit Acnologia. You had to come _**now **_of all times!?" I muttered under my breath. Everybody in the arena screamed and ran for the exits. Well everybody, except the guilds participating ran out of the arena. In minutes the arena was cleared out and another roar was heard. Then all of a sudden a black and blue dragon landed in the middle of the arena's field. Anyone that was still around that recognized him gasped and shouted all at once, which was mainly Fairy Tail.

"What's he doing here!"

"Acnologia!? Here!?"

"Attack!"

"The Apocalypse Dragon!?"

"Don't show any mercy!"

"Take him out! Save the world!" I chanted quietly under my breath.

"Heavenly Wings I call upon thee." I quickly flew off and hovered in front of Acnologia and put a shield around us so we wouldn't be hurt by all of the magic thrown at us. Everyone stopped throwing their magic at us after the first attack and stood gaping with their mouths open.

"Lani what are you doing?" shouted the Master angrily. I dropped the shield and telepathically spoke with Acnologia.

"_Acnologia can you here me?" I asked him._

"_Yes your Highness," he responded._

"_Will you please change into your human form so the others can here you speak. Considering you can only speak telepathically as a dragon." I reminded him. _He nodded his head, and looked at Azure as she flew over to me and into my arms. A flash of black and blue light surrounded him and then he was a human. Acnologia's human form consisted of long hair like Zeref's and Jellal's, but black with his ends died blue. He wore a lot of blue, gray, and black now that I think of it. His shirt was blue, he had a gray sweatshirt on, and on his feet was black combat boots. All of the guilds and their members gaped at him. Acnologia spoke up and looked at me.

"My Queen we have a major problem in the dragons world," he reported bowing briefly.

"QUEEN!?" everybody shouts except for Fairy Tail. I nod briefly telling them that it was true, then I turned back to Acnologia and asked him a few questions.

"What has happened in the dragon world? Will we need the Dragon Slayers that are here and present today at the GMG? Why did Asterodea, Igneel, Grandine, and Metallicana send you instead of not come personally?"

"They are trying to fix the problem as we speak. If whatever they are trying doesn't work it should at least hold off the problem for now. The problem itself is kinda hard to describe though. You would have to see it for yourself. If you want to bring the other Dragon Slayers with you back to the dragon world temporarily, they could probably help us out a lot," he explained. Sting was about to protest, but I glared at him and he shut his mouth.

"OK then lets get going," I motioned my hand with a 'come here' motion. Sting, Rogue, Wendy, Gajeel, and Natsu followed me forwards. Acnologia had a portal waiting for us and we stepped inside it, a bright white light surrounding us briefly. We arrived in front of the castle sprawled on the ground because of the number of people that were traveling through the portal. Azure, Charle, Happy, Lector, and Frosch and Panther Lilly followed us through the portal. Surprisingly I ended up sitting on Natsu's stomach with Happy and Azure. Wendy was sitting on both Rogue and Sting with all of their three exceeds sitting around them. Gajeel and Panther Lilly were in a pine tree. Wendy and I got off of the people we were on and they groaned.

"Finally. I was out of breath," Sting gasped. Rogue hit him in the head and Natsu smiled.

"Sorry it's not our fault we fell on you," Wendy retorted.

"Let's go," Acnologia said gruffly. He was the only one who landed on his feet. We got up and followed him in the castle. The lights were off and because we were all Dragon Slayers we could see thankfully. I smelled a huge amount of food in the dining hall. Apparently all of the others could too because I heard them start to sniff. Natsu's and Sting's face lit up with a grin.

"Food!" they shouted. When they were about to take off I grabbed them by their collars and they choked.

"Not so fast boys," I warned them. They lowered their heads and I let them go. They silently walked in front of me. A couple seconds later we arrived at the dining hall. Everybody sat down at a seat with their exceeds and waited. I sat at the head of the table with Natsu on my right and Wendy on my left. Rogue spoke up, but it was still dark in the castle. The only thing illuminating the area was the candles that were lit on the table. In the dim light I saw Acnologia slip into a door on the right that I've never noticed until now.

"I never new the dragons world was so beautiful. I don't know why were here though. I thought we killed our dragons a long time ago," Rogue said. Sting nodded in agreement staring at the food, drooling. I nodded.

"You almost killed your dragons Rogue. They were barely holding onto life, but Grandine found them and healed them. They are now here in the dragons world of course," I explained. Sting's and Rogue's mouths made an 'O' shape. Then all of a sudden the lights flashed on. We looked around wildly. Asterodea, Igneel, Grandine, Metallicana, Weisslogea, and Skiadrum popped out of nowhere and cheered clapping their hands. Weisslogia and Skiadrum looked almost like Sting and Rogue in their human form except their hair is longer than the two Dragon Slayers. Sting and Rogue shot up from their seats and stood with their mouths gaping open. The dragons all yelled.

"Welcome back Queen Lani!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys and don't forget to review. Like I said sorry for the really late update, I had a bit of writers block. It's done now though! Yay finally! -Gummybears are chasing me **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys I was thinking about starting a fan fiction for Soul Eater and then maybe a crossover between Fairy Tail and Soul Eater. What do you think? If you think I should let me know in the review. Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing guys, it's always appreciated. Just remember to do the same for every chapter. :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Chapter 7-

**Lucy's POV:**

When the dragons yelled 'Welcome home!' to me I looked at Sting and Rogue's reaction towards seeing Skiadrum and Weisslogia. They stood with their mouths gaping open, staring at them with shock clearly written on their faces. I laughed and smiled at that look also because their eyes were wide. Weisslogia and Skiadrum smiled and walked over to their respective Dragon Slayers stopping in front of them. At the same time both of the dragons punched Sting and Rogue knocking them to the floor.

"That's for trying to kill us!" Weisslogia shouted at one of them.

"It was also for treating us like crap when we took you in and saved you by making you Dragon Slayers," Skiadrum spoke in a more calm voice. I'm guessing it was because he put all of his anger in the punch that knocked Sting and Rogue to the floor. Natsu and Gajeel were laughing along with Igneel and Metallicana. Those four were laughing so hard that they were rolling on the floor gripping their sides. I admit it was pretty funny.

"Hahahahahahaha! Finally somebody put those 2 idiots in their place!" Natsu choked out. Wendy just sat there quietly speaking with Charle, paying no attention to what was going on. Grandine and Asterodea shook their heads smiling faintly. When everybody was able to pull themselves together and Sting and Rogue peeled themselves off of the floor we hugged the dragons that taught us our magic. Then we sat down and dug into the food. Natsu and Sting being the pigs they were, ate everything that looked edible to them. Food was flying everywhere thanks to them. Rogue ate properly, Gajeel started to act like Natsu and Sting to try and beat them in a food eating contest, Wendy sat eating and talking to Grandine about what has happened since she last saw her, and I was talking to Asterodea.

"Asterodea I was wondering why Acnologia told us that there was a problem in the dragon world. It seems like everything is fine to me," I said to her. She nodded and finishes her bite of food before speaking.

"Yes about that... There was no problem we just missed you and wanted to say 'Hi.' Sorry," she said sheepishly. I hugged her tightly and then picked up a sleeping Azure. Azure snuggled closer into my arms and then I put her down again in my lap instead of on the table. She was so cute! I started to whisper to her at this point while everybody else was goofing off and talking as loud as they could.

"It's no problem Asterodea I'm glad to see you too and also missed you guys. I was in the middle of the GMG though. Remember about how I was telling you about it? Once Acnologia appeared everybody scattered screaming. Anybody that was left, which was basically the guilds and their teams started to attack Acnologia. Luckily I was able to get in front of him and create a shield around us before we could seriously be hurt or even get hurt. So what's been going on lately?" She shrugged.

"Oh yes I remember now. Sorry about the interruption though." I smiled and hugged her again. Natsu spoke up now.

"So Lani what are we doing here? Where's the problem that you needed our help with?" he asked.

"Sorry about that Natsu we were just trying to get you guys here with her because we missed you," Igneel explained to him.

"Ohhhh. Well I missed you too Igneel!" he says.

"Yeah sorry about worrying you when I had to leave by the way," he replied ruffling Natsu's hair like he was 4 again.

"Eh it wasn't really a problem. I mean I did find Fairy Tail after all. We're the strongest guild in Fiore! Right guys?" Natsu said jumping up on his chair and making the Fairy Tail symbol. Wendy, Gajeel, and I followed suit and put our hands in the air making the symbol and we shouted at the same time.

"Right!" The dragons laughed and Sting and Rogue just rolled their eyes making a scoffing noise. We sat back down in our chairs. Skiadrum spoke up this time furrowing his brows.

"What you aren't in the same guild as them you two? I thought you were all in the same guild."

"Yeah right like I would be in the same guild as those four. We used to be the strongest guild in Fiore until they kicked our butt in the GMG last year," Sting told him. Weisslogia asked them another question.

"So what guild are you in then?" The conversation was between them now and when Sting was about to speak Rogue cut him off and answered instead.

"We're in Sabertooth because we wanted to try and beat Natsu and Gajeel in a battle."

"Then why didn't you just join Fairy Tail? We have bar fights and other fights all the time. People even place bets on who they think will win," Gajeel asked gruffly. They shrugged. I looked at a clock on the wall to my left. It was around 3 o'clock, so we were there for almost 4 hours! I stood up and hugged each of the dragons before speaking.

"We should probably get going so our guilds don't get to worried. I bet every guild is still there too," I said to them. They nodded in understanding and the other Dragon Slayers got up to follow me after either hugging or giving their dragons a high-five. We walked out of the castle doors and towards the waiting Acnologia. He nodded to us and opened the portal for us that would take us back to the arena where our guilds are. I was right when we got to the arena it was silent and none of the guilds were speaking. Of course Natsu had to shout startling everyone.

"We're back!" They rushed to their feet and surrounded us. We were bombarded with questions.

"What was it like?"

"Did you have fun?"

"What dragons were there?"

"Did you solve the problem?" Were just some of the main questions. We answered as many as we could until all of the guilds went back to their hotels. I guess the games were canceled.

"Why couldn't you take us with you?" Erza asked me.

"Well only Dragon Slayers can enter the dragon world, it's complicated. Well actually not really. You couldn't come because you weren't taught to use Dragon Slayer magic by a dragon," I explained to her.

"Oh OK," she simply said and then walked ahead. I was walking with the entire GMG team back to the hotel and Azure was still sleeping this time on my head. Wendy was walking with Gray while watching Happy try to give Charles a fish. Erza was walking up ahead alone. Natsu was on my right kicking a rock with his hands in his pocket lost in thought. I guess he's been doing a lot of thinking about something lately. I wonder what it is though. Whenever he smiles now I can tell it's a fake one. I wonder what Lisanna is doing, maybe he's thinking about her. I shrug and think back to earlier, when Acnologia came into the arena. Maybe the games are canceled because of it. I'll have to ask Master Makarov. We come up to the front of the hotel and walk in the doors. Master is sitting on the counter talking to Mira and I go over to him after grabbing Azure off my head. He watches at me approach.

"Ah Lani there you are I need to tell you something," he says to me.

"Hey Master I was wondering if the games were canceled because of what happened earlier with Acnologia?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yes they're canceled, but we still won, kept the title of strongest guild in Fiore, and got the 30,000,000 jewels though. They didn't know whether that would happen again or not so they canceled the GMG. Now will you please follow me?" he responded. I followed him behind the bar and into a door that led to a secret room where we could talk privately in, without anybody hearing us. I shut the door behind me.

"So what did you want to talk about Master?" I ask curiously. He flipped on a light switch and we sat down.

"Well my child I actually wanted to tell you that I want you to be the next guild Master," he told me calmly. My mouth dropped open and I stared at him in shock.

"Y-You want me to what?" I stuttered.

"Be the next Master of Fairy Tail," he said again. "You can't say no either. I already told the council in Era about it and they approved saying you would be the perfect choice being who you are." I gulped and nodded.

"I guess I will be the next Master then. When do I start though?" I asked a little more calm now.

"Soon. Hopefully when we get back to Magnolia. If you still want to take missions though, you can. I asked the Magic Council about that too and they said that they would make an exception for you," he responded. I nodded and he spoke again.

"OK then! It's settled you will be the 7th Master of Fairy Tail!" he said cheerfully clapping his hands together. Now he sounded like Mato.

"Well our train leaves around 4 o'clock so I should probably go pack. See you in a little bit Master," I said to him with a little wave. I walked out of the room and up the stairs to mine to pack up. Azure woke up on our way upstairs and she was flying next to me. We got in my room and she sat on the dresser while I packed up all of my things. When I was done we had 10 minutes until the train left. So I rushed downstairs and into the lobby. Everyone was waiting and then we took off towards the train station. We got there with 5 minutes left and chose some seats to sit in. I sat with Wendy, Natsu, Gray, and Erza. The seats we chose could sit up to 6 people so we had plenty of room. Natsu was on my left this time with Erza on his left. Gray and Wendy were sitting across from us. Once the train took off the only person that got motion-sickness was Natsu. I punched him in the gut to knock him out and he fell across my lap. God was he heavy! I tried pushing him off, but that didn't work so I just left him there. Erza laughed.

"I used to do that to him and I know what you mean by that look on your face. He's heavy huh?" Gray snickered.

"Flame-Brain is such a wuss." Wendy refused to cast her spell on him so he had to suffer. All of the guilds were on one train and we already dropped off Mermaid Heel and Quatro Cerberus. So we still had a little while to go. I ended up falling asleep against the cold window. Everybody else in our seating area was already asleep.

**-Timeskip 4 hours later-**

When I woke up it was raining and the train had just pulled into the station in Magnolia. It's now almost 8 o'clock so I should head right home when I get off the train. The others were all awake and getting their luggage. My head somehow went from the window to Natsu's arm. Apparently he woke up along the way and was feeling fine for some reason. I quickly jumped up with Azure to get my luggage out of the rack above our heads and then rushed off the train. When I got off the train none of the rain hit me or Juvia. It didn't get Juvia wet because she was the Rain Woman and it didn't hit me because of how much magic power I had. I turned around to look at everyone else and surprisingly Natsu wasn't wet either because of his Fire Dragon Slayer magic. The others were all soaked to the bone though. Evergreen was complaining about how wet she was and Elfman was telling her to 'man up.' I smiled.

"All right guys I think I'm going to head home now. I'll see you in the morning," I said with a little wave turning around. Natsu yelled my name when everybody dispersed and went home.

"Hey Lani! Wait up!" He and Happy started to follow Azure and I. I turned around.

"What's up Natsu? Is something wrong?" I asked him furrowing my brows together. He shook his head no. My hair and eyes turned green showing I was curious.

"I was just wondering if I could walk you home," he responded nonchalantly.

"Why?" I said raising my eyebrows. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I just feel like getting to know you better because you remind me of someone. I want to see if you and her are exactly alike or at least similar."

"Let me guess I remind you of that Lucy Heartfilia girl," I looked at him. He nods. I haven't heard Happy or Azure yet so I assume they are chasing each other around while Natsu and I are talking. Natsu and I are standing still in the rain in the middle of the road.

"Yeah you remind me of Luce," he whispers.

"I'm not her though, so I don't get why you want to know me," I lied to him. He murmurs something thinking that I couldn't hear him, but thanks to my good hearing I can make it out clearly.

"L-Luce was my mate and best friend," he starts off unsteady and stuttering, but then he stops. "I miss her so much and I acted so stupid and rude towards her. I never realized that I loved Luce until she left Fairy Tail all because of me. I never should have kicked her off the team and replaced her with Lisanna. Especially since she was always so nice to everyone including me. I regret it. Like I said you remind me so much of her, so I just want to know a little more about you to see if you are her or are like her," he murmured with sadness laced through his words. I flipped my hood up on my Wizard Saints coat to hide my eyes. They widened and filled with tears. 'So Natsu is my mate, I can't believe he finally figured it out. I wonder how long he's known. Is that how Natsu really feels towards me? Does he really love me that much? No matter, I can't show him who I really am.' So many thoughts were running through my head, but these ones were the clearest and most frequent ones. I quickly wiped away the tears before Natsu noticed. His head was down, but when I was done he lifted it up.

"I'm not Lucy Heartfilia so don't mistake me for her again," I told him a little too coldly. He then sniffed the air deeply and looked at me curiously.

"Are those tears I smell on you Lani?" he asks with worry. I flip my hood off and glare at him.

"Does it look like I'm crying you deuce-pickle?" I ask incredulously, whipping around. He starts laughing.

"No, but where did you come up with 'deuce-pickle?'" I turn back around and slap him. He holds his face, with his eyes wide. My hair and eyes turn red.

"Don't follow me idiot. I'm not in the best mood thanks to you and unless you want to be burnt to ashes by my God Slayer flames then I would shut up if I were you," I growled.

"You have God Slayer magic too? I didn't know that! Who taught you it?" he asks excited.

"Nobody taught me it. I learned it on my own. Now shut up and leave me alone," I growled at him again, this time pinning him to the ground with my gravity magic.

"Jeez OK OK," he says a little scared.

"Azure come on we're going home! You get to see my house for the first time!" I shout for her, but nicer.

"Coming Lani!" she shouts back. Then she flies down and lifts me up with my luggage surprisingly. She giggles.

"Testing out your strength I see," I say to her smiling.

"Yep! I also heard you say you have God Slayer magic. I have a God Slayer form too. What I didn't tell you is that when the Queen of Extalia sent me out to find a Dragon Slayer, she told me that the one I would need to find is strong. She told me that I was special like the Dragon Slayer I had to find because we both had something to do with God Slayers. She never told me who I had to find though," Azure informed me. I nodded my head in understanding and then a few seconds later we flew in through my window and into my living room. Why was the window open? I thought I shut it before I left for Crocus. Azure put me down and I dropped my luggage on my couch. So far nothing looked out of place in this room. Azure sat on top of my suitcase watching me walk about. Next I checked the bathroom and kitchen. Nothing was wrong in those rooms either. My last stop was my bedroom and man did I shriek when I saw what was waiting for me. Natsu was sleeping in my bed like before, but when I shrieked he shot up looked around wildly. When his eyes landed on me they widened and he raised his hand which was pointing at me.

"W-What are you doing in Luce's house?" he asked me shaking a little. I put my hands on my hips and stomped towards him. Natsu visibly gulped as I stood right in his face poking his chest as I spoke.

"For your information buster, I bought this house from the land lady. Apparently this girl Lucy sold the place and I just happened to buy it. Got a problem with that?" I lied to him again. He shook his head 'no.'

"Good. Now get out of my house," I growled at him. He scrambled off of my bed through the living room and out the window. My hair and eyes turned yellow and I collapsed on my bed. Azure came in five minutes later to cuddle with me and then we fell asleep.

**-Timeskip next morning-**

I woke up to Azure nudging me, trying to get me up. I smiled at her when she noticed that I was awake.

"Yay you're awake finally! Can you make me some breakfast please Lani?" she asks me sweetly. I pick her up and carry her to the kitchen. When we get there I put her on the counter next to the stove.

"What do you want for breakfast today?" I ask Azure. She makes a little 'hmm' noise.

"How about some French Toast!" she exclaims cheerfully. I smile at her.

"Good idea Azure," I tell her giving her a high five. She giggles and I get all of the ingredients for French Toast. I made 3 in 10 minutes and poured Azure and I some milk. I gave her one of the French Toasts and I ate the other two. When we were done eating I had my magic clean everything up for me. Then I went to get changed. Today I put on a purple tank top with white shorts and black flip-flops, Azure wore a cute silver dress. After we got dressed Azure flew up onto my head and tugged lightly at my French braided hair. I quickly slipped on my Wizard Saints coat and then walked out of my apartment door shutting and locking it behind me. When I got outside I asked Azure a question.

"Hey Azure you said you had a God Slayer form too. What is it?"

"Oh that. Let me show you!" she said jumping off my head and onto the ground. Then a blue light surrounded her small cat body and next thing I know a griffon is standing in front of me. She was black with white and teal feathers here and there. Instead of talking out loud she spoke in my mind like I did with Acnologia.

"_So what do you think Lani?"_

"_Oh my gosh Azure! You're so magnificent!" _

"_Climb on my back then and I will fly us to the guild." _ As she said this she lowered to the ground until her belly was touching it and she was basically lying on it. I ran to her and swung myself on her back. The way I got on her was flawless. I grabbed her feathers lightly and swung my leg around and over her back. As soon as I was settled and comfy on her back she rose up into the air with powerful flaps of her wings. She flew around Magnolia quickly and then towards the guild. When we got to the guild we landed in the back where the training field is. Once I got off of Azure's back she turned back into an exceed and flew up onto my head. Azure and I walked into the guild and past Happy and Natsu who were staring at us with their mouths open. Natsu and Happy rushed into the guild behind us and shouted something to every guild member.

"Hey guys guess what! Azure's not only an exceed, but she's also a griffon!" he yelled excited.

"Wait why's Azure also a griffon!?" everybody yelled back at the same time. I spoke up.

"Well I learned from Azure that she also has a God Slayer form. Her form just happens to be a griffon. She's lucky to have found me because I also have God Slayer magic," I explained to them. A chorus of 'Oh's' could be heard. Then everybody went back to what they were doing. Natsu and Gray started to fight and Erza had to break it up like usual. After that the two boys pretended to be best buddies. Juvia was hiding behind a pillar watching Gray and Gajeel was making fun of Levy for being a 'shorty.' Cana, Wakaba, and Macao were having a drinking contest. Of course Cana won and Macao and Wakaba ended up sprawled on the floor. Cana was laughing. Mira was talking to Lisanna and Elfman behind the bar. Bixlow, Evergreen, and Freed were sitting at a corner table celebrating over Laxus' return, with an unhappy Laxus (by the looks of it). Just then Master came down from his office and stood on the bar. He cleared his throat and asked for the guild's attention.

"I have an announcement to make everybody. Will Lani please come up here?" Master Makarov called me out and I walked up to the bar with Azure on my head still. I faced the guild and it's members and listened for what the Master was about to say, whatever that was.

"Everybody, Lani will be the next Master of Fairy Tail!" he shouted smiling.

"Wooooohoooooo!" they all yelled, but then a pause and...

"Wait! What!?" everybody yelled.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys and don't forget to review. Also let me know what you think about writing a Soul Eater fan-fic and then maybe a crossover between Fairy Tail and Soul Eater. Some ideas for the Soul Eater fan-fic would also be appreciated. Still looking for a beta-reader, PM if you're interested. Thanks! -Gummybears are chasing me**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry for the really, really, REALLY, late update. I've had a lot going on with school and end of the year projects, especially in Spanish. At least I'm updating now though. So enjoy the chapter. P.S. Thanks for all the reviews guys! Please remember to R&R! P.S.S. None of the missions Lucy takes on will be written up unless you want me too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 8:

**Lucy's POV:**

I could tell the whole guild was surprised to hear that I was going to be the next Master. When they yelled, 'Wait! What!' Master spoke up again.

"Yes Lani will be the next Master of Fairy Tail. You heard me correctly. We do not know when she will decide to take up up the position, but she is very capable. Lani will also still take part in missions like everybody else, except her's will be harder and mostly from the council. Of course she will attend the meetings for the guild's Masters if there is one while she's not on a mission. Other than that I hope she does a fine job as the next Master of Fairy Tail," he told everybody. The look of surprise was still on their faces though, so I spoke up.

"Don't worry guys I wouldn't change a thing about this place. Fairy Tail is already perfect for me!" They all relaxed and cheered. When they were done Erza, Gray, and Natsu all stood on a different table and shouted.

"To Lani! The next Master of Fairy Tail!" They held up glasses filled with what I presumed was alcohol.

"To Lani!" the guild yelled back holding up their glasses. Wendy and Romeo were drinking water instead of alcohol. I smiled at everybody as they started to celebrate. It was still as rambunctious as when I left 7 years ago. I sat down at one of the bar stools and asked Mira for a mint flavored milkshake (think of the Shamrock Shakes from McDonald's). She made it and handed it to me. My hair and eyes turned light blue, for the first time in a while. I guess I'm relaxed or calm. I turn around in the bar seat while drinking my shake and watch everybody goof off. Erza is eating strawberry cake, while trying not to let it get hit by any flying chairs. Gray and Natsu are fighting with all of the other boys. Tch, figures. Wendy and Lisanna are watching Charles have her visions. Cana, Wakaba, and Macao are once again having a drinking contest and the others are just talking and laughing. I guess I missed the guild quite a bit while I was gone. When I was done with my milkshake I handed the glass back to Mira. I pulled Azure into my arms from my head and held her.

"Thanks Mira," I said to her.

"No problem Lani. See you later," she responded back. I got up and walked over to Erza after I noticed that she was done with her cake.

"What's up Lani?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Not much. I was just wondering if you wanted to do some sword practicing."

"Sure let's head out back." She got up and walked to the back door of the guild, with me following her. By now Azure was out of my arms and following us to watch us practice. When we got out there we walked to the center of the training field and stood facing each other. She re-quipped into her flaming red pants with her chest wrapped in bandages, held two basic swords while in her bare feet. I changed into yoga pants and also took off my shoes. In one hand I held a katana and in the other a small ninja blade, like a smaller version of a katana. Our hair were in ponytails so it would get in our way. My hair and eyes now turned purple. I stood slightly on my tip-toes waiting for her to make the first move. My right side was facing forward with the katana in a defensive position while the ninja blade was held for attacking. She ran towards me and I dodged her attack easily. I made sure that my feet never left the ground, so when I turned around it was in a blur of motion. I lashed out with the smaller blade and cut a slice in her pants as she kicked her foot up to do a back flip. It was a large slice though and went about halfway down her leg. A couple seconds after I hit her with the blade, I saw a 'small' cut well up with blood on her leg. I estimated it to be about 2-3 inches long. She came at me again and I used her shoulders to boost me up over her head in a flip. I landed with my back to her and then I turned around. Erza held her swords up in a **X **to try to defend herself when I attacked. It didn't work though because this time I used my katana to strike out at her. My katana ended up slicing her swords right in half. By now a small crowd had gathered to watch us and when they saw the battle was over they started clapping. Erza was out of breath slightly, but I wasn't. In fact I felt energized and ready to go on a mission, if I wanted to of course. I walked over to her and quickly healed her cut. As I was doing so her breath returned to normal and she smiled at me.

"That was a great practice round Lani. We should do that again, I'll have to admit it was fun," she told me while we hugged. I let go of her and nodded.

"Yeah I agree. We should do that again it was a great workout too," I responded. When we walked back into the guild I could feel somebody's eyes on me as I was getting ready to leave, since it was around 7:00 now. Even though it was almost 7 people were still celebrating in the guild and I looked around for whoever was staring at me. Surprisingly it was Lisanna's eyes that I could feel watching me. She was glaring at me, but I wondered why. I never did anything to her that I remember or at least know of. I decided to think about it on my way home, but before I left I said goodbye to everyone.

"Bye everybody! See you tomorrow!" I called out waving. Azure had finally come over to land on my head and rest after chasing Happy around and playing hide and seek.

"Later Lani! Stay safe!" they all yelled back. By now Lisanna was done watching me and she had walked over to the bar to talk with Mira and Elfman. Azure's sleeping on my head as I walk out of the guild, but on my way out I notice Natsu deep in thought. Lately he's seemed lost, or... I don't know, he seems more lost then anything. Especially since he's been staring into space and thinking a lot more than he usually does. Happy is trying to ask him for a fish, but the last thing I see him do before I walk out of the guild is brush Happy away to think even more. I shake my head as the doors shut a little loudly behind me. I walk home and decide to order some pizza when I get there, maybe even call out Loke since I don't see him a lot anymore. When I do get home Loke is already there waiting for me, so I order the pizza after laying Azure down on my bed. I assumed he was using his own magic to stay with me and I guess I was right because I never felt drained once. It was silent at first, but then he broke that while we were waiting for the delivery guy.

"Luuuuuuuucccccccyyyyyyyyy. I missed you! Why didn't you call me out of my key?" he whined trying to lay across my lap. I shoved him off and sat on my couch instead of the floor. He landed with a small thump and I sighed.

"Loke I can't call you out because I don't want anybody to recognize me while I'm using the name Kalani Lunar. If I do call you out somebody will either recognize me right away or think that I killed 'Lucy' which is of course myself. I'm sorry OK?" I explained to him. He smiled.

"OK I forgive you. All of the other spirits were worried to so that's why I came. Don't worry I didn't let anybody see me in your house. Plus now I can tell the others that you're fine and why you can't call them out," he said cheerfully. I just looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Thanks Loke. Tell them I miss them. No wonder why you're my strongest spirit. You really are strong in many ways. You always know how to reassure me if I'm worried, even though you can be a pervert." He started laughing, but then stopped and looked at me.

"Wait what do you mean 'perverted?' I am so not a pervert. How mean Lucy especially when you shoved me," he complained. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah yeah, whatever Loke. Now go tell everybody that I miss them. See you later!" I said to him waving. He pouted and reluctantly left back to the spirit world. I remember my first trip there because it was so beautiful. Although what sucked about it is one day there is three months here. Thanks to that little trip, per request of the Celestial Spirit King, we lost our three months of training before the GMG. If it wasn't thanks to Ultear and her Time Ark magic we would never have gotten stronger. Ever since my first GMG I haven't seen her. I wonder how Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy are doing (Crime Sorciere). I should try to track them down some time and catch up. It should be fairly easy, I just need to look for the destruction of dark guilds left in their wake. I walk in my room to get ready for a nice hot shower to calm my nerves and find Azure still sleeping on the bed, but this time something else was with her. It was Natsu and Happy. Both of the exceeds are asleep on his stomach and he is snoring like a water buffalo. I don't have the energy to kick him out right now so I just let him sleep while I grab my PJ's and a towel. I take one last look at him before I walk in the bathroom. 'He looks kinda cute just sleeping there peacefully. Wait! Where the hell did that thought just come from!? I don't like Natsu, no way! Never! Not in a million years! Eeeeeeewwwwwww! Gag me!' I shake my head and walk into my bathroom to start running the water. I get in and quickly wash up so I can get rid of Natsu. I'll let Happy stay considering he's just too cute. Him and Azure could be siblings because there coloring is so similar. Well except for the black that Azure has in her fur and the white that Happy has in his. When I'm done I get dressed in a tank top and sweat pants after drying my hair with a towel and brushing it. I walk out of the stuffy bathroom and into the cool air of my bedroom. When I walk near my bed though it gets warm again. Of course it's because of Natsu. I roll my eyes and carefully pick the two exceeds off of his chest and lay them on the bed at the end of it. Then I shove Natsu off my bed and onto the floor. I sit on my bed in an Indian style position and wait for him to stand up. When he does he looks at me.

"What was that for Lani?" he asks.

"This is my bed not yours. Now go home," I tell him pointing at the window. He moves to get Happy before he leaves, but I shake my head, "No leave him. He's comfy and I don't want him to wake up. He looks so peaceful." Natsu shrugs and jumps out of my window to head to his house. I lay down on my bed and pull a blanket over me after shutting the window. I instantly fall asleep because I'm so tired.

**-Timeskip next morning-**

**Lucy's POV:**

I wake up to the two exceeds curled up on either side of me. I smile and carefully move to get up, but then I realize that I can't get out of the bed. Something is pinning me down. Looking at my waist I frown and find what has me pinned. It was an arm? I followed the arm up a little further and found Natsu curled up next to Happy with a small grin on his face. I thought I kicked Natsu out last night. How is he back in here again? I pry his arm off of me and get up so I can make breakfast. Azure gets up with me and follows me to the kitchen.

"Hey Azure? Want to play a prank on Natsu?" I whisper to her. She nods her head in excitement and flies over to the fruit bowl to get an apple for herself. I smile and grab a black permanent from a draw next to the fridge and quietly walk over to Natsu. Trying to be as quiet as I can, I draw a mustache on his face, followed by a uni-brow, and a beard. When I'm done I put the marker away and grab my makeup that I don't use. I first pull out the bright red lipstick and apply that, then I put some mascara and eyeliner on him, after that comes blush, and lastly is bright pink eyeshadow to match his hair. The very last thing I put on his face is some silver glitter. Since he has his shoes off I paint his toes purple and his nails the same color. Its a bright purple so it sticks out too. Oh wait till the guild gets a look at him. First though I wake Happy up so I can strike a bargain with him. Happy's eyes go wide when he sees Natsu.

"Happy, I'll make a deal with you. If you keep quiet and don't tell Natsu about what I did to him, I'll give you the best fish you could ever eat for a whole week. Deal?" He nods excitedly. "I will extend it to two weeks if you don't tell anybody what I am about to tell you. Right now your looking at Lucy. Yep I'm back and staying. Just remember not to tell anybody that I'm back. OK? Only the Master knows so you can tell him if you want to." Happy smiles and jumps on me.

"Lucy! Your back! I thought you left us for good!" he whisper yells. He's crying a little so I hush him and hug him.

"It's OK." Right after I said this Natsu woke up. Happy immediately stopped crying and now tried not to laugh.

"Morning guys," he greeted stretching. I rolled my eyes.

"Natsu if you want breakfast you need to go to the guild because I'm not making you any," I said sternly. He sighed.

"Fine. Let's go Happy," he said jumping out the window.

"Aye Sir! Bye Lani! Bye Azure!" he called out following Natsu. When Natsu left Azure and I burst out laughing.

"Wait until the guild gets a look at his face!" she managed to choke out in between laughs. I could only nod. We stopped laughing a couple seconds later. Then we looked at each other and rushed out of the door locking it behind us. I used my speed magic to get us there so I grabbed a hold of Azure. We beat Natsu and Happy by a couple of seconds. When he burst in the door everybody started laughing and falling out of their seats. Erza spit out her cake and Cana dropped her beer barrel. It was the most classic thing ever. Natsu looked around in confusion.

"What's so funny guys?" he asked looking around. "Is something wrong?"

"Look at your face flame-brain. You look like you attempted to put on makeup and epically failed!"

"What'd you say ice princess!?"

"You. Look. Like. A. Fucking. Girl," Gray said slowly, smirking. I walked over to Natsu with a mirror so he could look at himself. I had a smug look on my face.

"Your welcome!" I said cheerfully. Natsu looked up from the mirror with a pissed off face.

"Laniiiiiii. You did this?" he growled.

"Yep! It's what you get for sneaking in my house and sleeping in my bed when I already kicked you out," I shrugged. He glared at me and started stepping slowly towards me. I was backing up slowly towards the back door to the guild to get away. Finally I turned and ran for the door using my speed magic again. When I got to the training field I turned around and faced Natsu who came barreling out of the door.

"You're going to get it Lani," he growled again.

"Nope! Sorry Natsu, but you lose!" I giggled speeding around him and hitting him in the back of the neck and then the gut. I knocked him out and he fell to the ground with a thud. I skipped back inside and all of the guild members looked at me in surprise. I didn't have a scratch on me and I bowed smiling. The whole guild burst out in cheers yelling at the same time.

"Nice job!"

"It's about time somebody knocked some sense into him!"

"Smart Lani! Why didn't I think of that!?"

"That was the best prank ever!"

"I think he deserved it!"

"So where is the little punk now?" I finished bowing and answered the question.

"He's knocked out on the ground outside." A couple minutes later Natsu came inside sulking and dripping wet. I looked at him curiously.

"Why are yo all wet idiot?"

"Well, it started to rain and then I decided to jump in the pool to wash this crap off," he explained shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal. All of a sudden the Master was standing on the bar holding up his stick thingy or staff. Oh you get my point. The guild looked at him worried he was drunk again.

"Who's up for a trip to Akane Resort!?" he yelled throwing his hands and staff into the air. Everybody burst out in cheers screaming, 'YEAH!' at the same time.

"Alright then pack your bags because we're leaving tomorrow at noon," he finished jumping down from the counter. I walked up to the Master and sat next to him at the bar.

"So where did the free passes from Akane come from this time?" I asked him watching all of the members scramble about to get ready. I felt Master's eyes on me.

"You know that job you took a couple weeks ago before the GMG?" he asked me. I nodded now turning my head to the Master, "Well you didn't know this, but the person that posted the request was the owner of Akane. He thought you did such a good job that he gave us the free tickets."

"Oh OK. Anyways I might as well get home so I can get packed for the trip," I said to the Master waving goodbye, and calling out for Azure. She flew next to me and landed on my head. She was abnormally quiet lately, but I don't want to pry. When we got outside the guild I was surprised to see that it was already dark out. I quickly walked home so I could get some sleep and pack in the morning. As soon as I got inside the house Azure got off my head and flew over to the bed to fall instantly asleep on one of the pillows. I smiled at her and checked to make sure Natsu wasn't in my house. Luckily he wasn't, which I was grateful for. Before heading to bed I got dressed in some leggings and a really baggy t-shirt. Then I crawled under the warm down covers to fall asleep with a dreamless night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review guys! Once again I'm really sorry about the late update, it's just been hectic with end of the school year projects and all. One more thing. If you want me to put in details about the missions Lucy takes with the others or on her own, just tell me so and give me a mission for her to do. OK? Thanks! -Gummybears are chasing me**


	9. AN: Sorry guys!

**Hey guys! I bet you wished this was a chapter huh? I know I wish it was too. :( Anyways I keep misplacing my flash-drive with all the chapters of "Secrets Learned" on it. I just have to finish the ending of Chapter 9 once I find it and then I can update. I'm finding that lately I misplace a lot of things. . Once I find my flash-drive though I promise I will type as much as I can to make up for the missed days. I also have another story if you guys are interested. I don't have a lot written for that story either. It's a Fairy Tail and Soul Eater crossover, but there's only the first chapter (can't update that one either like I said flash-drive is missing .) I hope you guys check it out. I got the idea from Ercy Heartlet when I couldn't think of anything else. Thanks a lot Ercy you are now my best friend. XD Thanks for reading and reviewing the stories if you have though. I love you guys! =^.^= -Gummybears are chasing me**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update gain. I ended up losing my flash drive in my room. Well on my bed is more like it. I finally found it though and I'm making this chapter extra long for you guys. So I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. (I wish I owned Loke and Hibiki though. :3 3)**

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

I wake up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and, pancakes wafting in through the door. Then I look around to see what time it is. The clock on the nightstand says it's 7:48. OK it's still early then. I frown at this point wondering who could be cooking in _my _house. I swear to God if it's Natsu and he actually knows how to cook I'll be surprised. Please don't let it be Natsu. I don't really mind if anybody else cooks though, but Natsu is always destroying things and I don't want my house to be his next victim. Anyways, I jump out of bed to take a shower, only to notice Azure is not on the bed anymore. She's probably out eating or something. I shrug and walk into the bathroom after grabbing a cute pink mini dress and white sandles. Normally I don't wear dresses, but we are going to Akane resort after all. 15 minutes later I come out feeling refreshed, clean, and dressed. Before I go to the kitchen I throw on my Wizard Saints coat and pack a suitcase filled with shorts, tank tops, t-shirts, bras and panties, and a 3 pairs of bikinis. One is aqua blue with a white flower on the right shoulder and the other is gold with little beads here and there. The last bathing suit is nice and simple with a black background and green polka-dots everywhere. In a smaller separate bag I put makeup, hair products, a brush, a toothbrush and toothpaste, a razor, deodorant, and some perfume. I throw in a pair of flip-flops to the suitcase and I'm ready to go. Smiling in satisfaction, I look at the clock and realize the packing only took 10 minutes. I also decide to keep my hair and eyes one color from now on. Back in the dragon world Asterodea taught me how to control my hair and eyes without using any magic power. So I decide to change my hair to a caramel color and my eyes to a bright blue. After looking in the mirror, I smile, and then head to the kitchen where I still smell the bacon, eggs, and pancakes cooking. When I get there I see Erza and Wendy next to each other with aprons on at the stove. Gray, Natsu, Happy, Charles, and Azure are at the table talking. Natsu and Gray are bickering over who's better than who (as usual) and Azure, Charles, and Happy are talking about going fishing with Lilly at the resort. I know Charles doesn't like raw fish, but maybe she'll cook one and at least eat it. I walk over to Erza and Wendy and jump up on the counter to watch them. Wendy looks at me considering I'm right next to her. She smiles and hugs me, putting the plate of bacon down.

"Morning Lani! What did you do to your hair and eyes? It looks great on you! Oh yeah, I hope you don't mind us coming here and cooking for you," Erza says looking at me out of the corner of her eye.

"She's right I love the new look. We also, decided to congratulate you on becoming the next master of Fairy Tail. We hope that you won't change the guild at all," Wendy also says after hugging me and going back to the bacon and eggs.

"Well I got tired of my hair and eyes changing color all the time so I decided to use a spell that Asterodea taught me. [A/N I just got tired of writing down all of the colors and meanings. XD] I'm glad you like it! Plus, that's so nice of you guys for cooking breakfast, thanks. I really appreciate it. Plus it looks good!" I say looking at the food. Just then my stomach grumbled and Erza laughed while I held my hands over it. At that point Natsu and Gray also noticed me while Azure came over to jump into my arms. I hugged her and then put her on my head where she normally sits.

"Morning Lani!" she greets me.

"Good morning to you too Azure," I reply back to her smiling.

"Hey Lani what's up?" asked Gray.

"Not much. I'm excited for our trip to Akane today though. What about you?" I ask Gray back.

"Not much. I'm also excited for the trip and I'm glad you won the tickets for the trip. Thanks," he said nodding to me.

"Yo Lani! Come take a seat!" Natsu pointed to the head of the table, but I went for the comfy couch and and coffee table instead. He frowned and shrugged.

"Breakfast is ready!" Wendy called out to us. When Natsu and Gray went to stand up, Erza spoke up pointing her spatula over her shoulder at them without turning around.

"Natsu, Gray. Sit down. Lani, Wendy, and I are getting our plates first because you'll eat everything before we can get to it." The boys sat down and and crossed their arms pouting. I smiled and stood up sticking my tongue out at them. Walking up to the pancakes I noticed the two girls cooked enough to feed an army.

"Erza, Wendy? You do realize this is enough to feed an army right? Maybe even the whole guild."

"Well we do have Natsu and Gray here. Plus, I've never seen you eat so I didn't know how much to cook," Erza replied. Wendy nodded in agreement and I shrugged putting 4 pancakes, 2 scoops of scrambled eggs with cheese, and 6 slices of bacon. After that, I grabbed a glass to make a mint flavored shake with shredded chocolate, whipped cream, and 2 cherries on top. I blended everything together put on the toppings and sat down at the couch with Erza and Wendy. Erza of course had strawberry cake with some breakfast and milk and Wendy had 2 pancakes, 1 scoop of eggs, and 3 pieces of bacon with water. The boys had grabbed the rest of the food and were already digging in at the dining room table. I inwardly smiled and sighed. If only they knew that I was Lucy. Happy knows, but nobody else does. Maybe I'll tell them at Akane. I'm thinking of taking up the position of Master of Fairy Tail when we come back so that would be a good time to tell my closest friends. I'll tell the rest of the guild when we get back from the trip. I dug into my food and finished in record time. When I was done I put my plate in the sink and then I sat back down on the couch to finish my shake. Nest thing I know a flying pancake knocked Erza's cake out of her hand and onto her armor. My eyes opened wide and my mouth dropped open. I turned my head to look at Gray who's hand was raised. I'm guessing he was the culprit because both he and Natsu had a look of panic on their faces. Erza looked down and growled while Wendy and I jumped behind the couch with the three exceeds. Natsu and Gray dashed to the window and jumped out followed by a growling and very pissed off Erza. Wendy and I looked at each other and smiled then started laughing hysterically gripping our sides. When we finally calmed down I grabbed my bags from the bedroom and headed for the door with Azure sitting on the top of the largest suitcase. Wendy, Charles, and Happy walked out of the door ahead of me while I locked up the apartment behind me. WE walked to the train station in silence and when we got there we saw the whole guild, a smug looking Erza, and both Natsu and Gray with bruised faces. Everybody was laughing at them and slapping Erza on the back saying good job basically. Wendy and I approached the group with the exceeds flying above us. Only Azure was on my head. When we got there Master looked at us and clapped his hands.

"OK! Now that everybody is here lets get a move on. Hop to it. Quick, quick, everybody on the train before it leaves," he ushered us. Master, Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna sat in the first compartment on the left. Wakaba, Romeo, Cana, and Macao at in the compartment across from them. The two sections behind them sat the Raijinshu Tribe and Reedus, Alzack, Bisca, and their daughter Azuka. Behind them sat Gajeel, Juvia, Lilly, Levy, Jet, and Droy. As far as I could see were in front of our seat and across from us. I couldn't see behind us though so I don't know who was back there from the guild. Across from us sat Max, Nab, Vijeeter, Warren, and Laki. Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Erza, Happy, Charles, Azure and I sat in the same compartment after putting our luggage up on the rack above our heads. Thank god Erza didn't bring as much stuff as she usually does, Wendy probably told her not to. Right now I'm just glad that nobody, but the Master, Happy, and Azure know who I am. Wendy sat with Gray and Erza while I was stuck with Natsu. Charles sat on Wendy's lap Happy sat in the window, and Azure sat on my head. Natsu kept groaning about he hated transportation and he would never use it again. It takes an hour to get to the resort by train and about thirty minutes into the ride Erza got so sick of his moaning and groaning, that she punched him in the gut effectively knocking him out. I guess Wendy forgot to cast Troia on him. [I hope that's the name of the right spell. :\] Natsu just collapsed on my lap and I glared at Erza rolling my eyes. Thirty minutes later we arrived at Akane and I dragged Natsu off my lap throwing him on the floor of the train. Erza grabbed my luggage for me and I picked Natsu up throwing him over my shoulder to carry him off the train because he was still unconscious. Gray refused to carry him and Wendy was to small. Erza had my luggage so she couldn't carry him and the exceeds had left the train as soon as it stopped, I wouldn't make Azure carry him though considering she's still on my head asleep. So, I was left to carry Natsu out. We got off the train and I threw Natsu on the ground again, this time waking him up. He immediately stood up and stretched showing no signs of his sickness from the train. Some of the guild members looked at me in sympathy because they've traveled with Natsu before and know about his sickness. I nodded my head acknowledging them and grabbed my luggage from Erza. Then I walked over to the Master who was also wearing his Wizard Saints coat and he gave me the key to my room. Some people had already gone up to the hotel to check in and soon so did I. I looked at the key and saw that it had the number 512 on it. That was one of the suites on the top floor! I smiled and thanked Master Makarov before using Teleportation magic to get there quicker. When I unlocked the door Azure got off my suitcase and flew to the bedroom not occupied to fall asleep. I also saw Levy sitting on the couch reading a book. I snuck up behind her and she never noticed me once. I smiled.

"BOO!" I said in her ear. Levy screamed and threw her book up in the air, jumping off the couch at the same moment. She turned around holding her hand to her chest breathing rapidly.

"LANI! What was that for!? You nearly scared me half to death!" she said to me while I was snickering. Then I picked up her book, quickly looked at the title, and handed it back to her.

"I see you're reading up on Dragon Slayer Magic. Only you would do so after somebody new came to the guild and later on will become the Master. Also, the reason I scared you was because you looked so peaceful and I couldn't resist," I said shrugging. She finally calmed down and spoke again.

"Wait what do you mean by only I would do that? Anyways, I'm guessing that the reason I'm in this suite with you is because it was the only one left open. Am I right? I was just a leftover? I love this room though so I must say thank you for earning those passes from that mission you did for the owner." I rushed over to sit next to Levy as she sat down and then I grabbed her hands.

"Levy never call yourself a leftover or weak at all in any terms whatsoever. You are not any of those and the reason why you're in this room is because I wanted you to be," I explained.

"Why would you want me here though?" she asked looking at me curiously.

"I have something to tell you. That's why."

"Well what do you need to tell me?"

"Earlier when I said only you would read up like that, is because only you _would _do that. I know you Levy, like the back of my hand. That is because I'm Lucy. _Your_ best friend." Levy's mouth fell open and her eyes went wide. Then she jumped on me and hugged my tightly.

"LUCY! You're back! I missed you so so so much! Wait, if you really are Lucy then tell me something only she would know," she said narrowing her eyes.

"Your room is turned into a library. Back when Laxus was trying to take over the guild you spent hours working on trying to find a way out of Freed's runes. That same day was the Miss Fairy Tail pageant and while you were working hard I was trapped in stone because of Evergreen. Then I was let out all of a sudden." Levy looked at me in surprise because only our guild members knew of that day and she smiled.

"You're really back huh?" I nodded confirming what she said.

"Yep. I'm here to stay." She then jumped on me and tackled me to the ground with a hug.

"I can't believe it I finally have my best friend back!" I laughed and Levy rolled off me to sit on the couch, so I could get up. "So when are you planning on telling the others your true identity?"

"Well I was think of telling Team Natsu sometime tomorrow. I was going to tell the rest of the guild when we got back from Akane, but if I tell the team first then I won't be able to tell the others. You are officially the third person to know that I'm Lucy. The second if you don't count Happy. Master was the first to know when I joined the guild again." Levy nodded in understanding and picked up her book again. I shook my head at her and smiled, all the while standing up from the couch to grab my suitcase and makeup bag.

"I'm going to go unpack my stuff. I'll be right back, if you get hungry then there should be some already stocked food in the cupboard and fridge." She just tilted her head slightly to show that she heard me. It was already late so I quickly unpacked and changed into some sweatpants, fuzzy socks, and a cozy sweater. For some reason it was really cold in my room. Before I went back out to the living room and kitchen I walked over to the thermostat and turned the heat up so it was toasty warm in here. When I was done with that I walked out of the room and down the hall to the fridge to grab a turkey sandwich, Thanksgiving style. (A/N: If you've ever been to Walt's Roast Beef you'll know what I'm talking about. They're the best!) I ate the sandwich quickly and said good night to Levy who responded with a grunt. Then I shuffled my down the hall, walked into my room, and collapsed on top of my bed without getting under the covers. I made sure I didn't fall on Azure and wake her up. That night my dreams were filled with what it would have been like if I stayed at the guild instead of leaving. Who knows maybe it would have been nice?

**-Timeskip: Next Morning-**

I wake up to Levy jumping up and down on my bed. I don't see Azure anywhere so I'm guessing she's out in the living room eating.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! Come on Lu-chan, we don't want to be late getting to the beach!" At this point I just sit up in bed tackle Levy and walk off to the bathroom. Before I go in there though I look behind me at Levy sitting on the bed smiling at me. I shake my head and she tosses me a dark blue sundress and a pair of black flip-flops. She also throws me my aqua blue bathing suit with the white flower. I catch each thing and smile at her.

"Thanks Levy. You're the best."

"No problem Lu-chan. I was also wondering if you were going to keep your limiters on while we are at the beach."

"Yeah I think I am going to. I don't want anybody to worry or get scared." Levy nods her head in understanding and then walks out of the room so I can change. When I'm done I straighten my hair and walk out into the living room to look for Azure. Levy is once again sitting on the couch reading a book while she waited for me.

"Hey Levy have you seen Azure?" I ask her. She looks up from her book.

"Nope. Last I saw her she came out here for an apple," she replies shaking her head

"OK thanks." I look around for Azure and when I go into the kitchen to make some toast I see a little dragon sleeping on the floor by the fridge. It's about as long as one of my legs. The dragon had blue scales and bits of black here and there. It was so cute! It also looked familiar, then right before my eyes it opened it's eyes and smiled at me. I jumped back a little bit and the dragon stood up. It was about as tall as my knee.

"Lani! Look! Look! I have a new form! It's so pretty huh?" Wait a second that sounded like Azure!

"Azure is that you!?" I asked. She nodded and changed back into an exceed. Then she flew up onto my head and hugged me.

"OK well now that I found you we can go to the beach. How does that sound?" I asked her. Azure gasped and giggled.

"Ooooooohhhhhhh the beach! Yay! Yay! Let's go now come on Lani! Let's go!" she said jumping up and down on me. I laughed and walked over to Levy to let her know that we were leaving now. Levy nodded and waved goodbye saying that she would catch up later. As I walked out the door I bumped into somebody.

"Oh hey Lani! I was just coming to ask if you would like to take a walk with me." It was Lisanna and she was smiling.

"Sure. I don't mind, I was just about to head out anyways," I replied back to her.

"OK cool let's go now. When I was out earlier I found this really cool cliff where you could see a great view of the beach," she replied clapping her hands. At this point Azure decided to just fly ahead to the beach to meet up with Charles, Happy, and Lilly to go fishing.

"Lead the way then," I said gesturing with my hand. As Lisanna led the way I couldn't help, but think something was wrong. She was acting a little bit too cheery today. She also seemed a little giddy with excitement like something good was about to happen for her. Whatever it was I ignored it and shrugged it off. When we got to the cliff I saw that Lisanna was right, but below us was a ravine sort of with another cliff across the way. I could also see a raging river further down. I was stupid enough to walk up close to the edge to see the beach better though.

"This is really cool Lisanna. I didn't even know this was here!" I said to her turning around. She was looking at me though in a strange way. Almost like she was going to regret doing something.

"I know your secret Lani. So I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. Now that I know, I have to do this. I have no choice. I'm really really sorry. I can't let you tell everyone else," she said coming towards me. I looked at her in a funny way.

"What do you mean by that Lisanna?" I asked her. She just shook her head and dashed up to me. Next thing I know I'm falling over the edge of the cliff screaming. Apparently somebody heard me because the last thing I see before everything becomes blurry is Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy leaning over the cliff with pure looks of horror on their faces. Then I hit the water below and everything becomes black.

**Natsu's POV:**

I was taking a walk with Gray, Erza, and Wendy to find the place where we trained for the first time we were going to be in the GMG, while Happy and Charles were fishing with Lilly and Azure. Just as we rounded a corner I heard a scream come from an area a little deeper in the trees. The four of us looked at each other and rushed through the trees to get to where we heard the scream come from. When we got there 3 seconds later we saw Lisanna standing on a cliff looking down with a sort of evil grin on her face. The team and I rushed over to the edge of the cliff and also looked down to see Lani falling and screaming. So she was the one who we heard! Looks of horror were on our faces as she fell down to hit the water below. There was know way she could have survived that. A pang of hurt flashed through my chest and I felt broken for a second, like I just lost something precious to me. I also thought I smelled Luce again. When she hit the water Erza, Gray, and I stood up angry while Wendy sat there crying. The three of us whipped around to look at the horrified Lisanna. Erza rushed up to her and grabbed her by the collar of her dress and lifted her up in the air.

"What the hell did you do to Lani!?" she growled. Lisanna was terrified of Erza right now and all she could do was cry. Erza threw her to the dirt on the side of the cliff and scoffed. Gray looked at her disgusted.

"And you call yourself nakama. I thought you were one of us and we could trust you." I on the other hand was beyond pissed.

"HOW COULD YOU!? SHE HAD JUST JOINED THE GUILD NOT LONG AGO AND YOU SHOVE HER OFF A CLIFF! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT SHE WAS THE HIGHEST RANKED WIZARD SAINT AND THE STRONGEST IN OUR GUILD!" I grabbed her and dragged her by the hair back to the hotel. Then I dragged her some more up to the very top floor where Master and Mira were. When I got there I kicked open the door and threw Lisanna on the floor in front of where Master and Mira were standing. All Lisanna could do was cry and grab her head while she was on the floor. Mira rushed over to Lisanna to comfort her and I shook my head at her.

"No Mira don't even touch her. She's a traitor to our guild," I told her.

"What do you mean by that Natsu?" Master asked me.

"I watched her throw Lani off a cliff, but Wendy, Erza, Gray, and I were to late to stop her. She threw our best member off a cliff. She needs to be dealt with," I responded pointing to Lisanna. Mira gasped and backed away from her with tears in her eyes and a hand covering her mouth. Master nodded his head.

"Alright then. Lisanna, I had high hopes for you considering you were Mira and Elfman's younger sister. But you had to ruin it. As a punishment for throwing Lani off a cliff you will be sent to the Magic Council to be dealt with. In addition you are never to return to Fairy Tail again. You are hereby removed from the guild," he finished removing her mark. After that Lisanna started to cry even harder. All I could do was walk out of the room and rush into mine to cool off some. I feel like I just lost something precious to me. It's the same feeling as when Luce left. I collapsed face first onto the bed and stayed like that thinking for a while.

**Lucy's POV:**

It's dark and I can't see or feel anything. I wonder where I am. Although it feels like I'm floating. Wait there's a light over there! I wonder if I can move closer towards it to see where it leads. As I walk into the light everything around me flashes white and I stumble for a second. Next thing I know I'm in what looks like a blue forest. When I look down at myself I notice I'm wearing new clothes. They look like they've come from the Spirit World, but I can tell they're not. I have on white elbow length gloves with blue trim at the end, on my neck is a blue and silver choker, my head has a headband with what looks like ears on it. They aren't ears though I can tell that much. It's like mini wings almost, yet not quite. In the front of my hair I have two little strands clasped in two silver hair pieces. I'm holding a little lantern in my left hand and in my right hand, nothing. On my legs I have light blue leggings that go halfway up my thigh and flats to match. The dress is the most breathtaking part of it all though. It's strapless and reaches the top of the leggings in the front, but in the back it goes almost all the way to the floor. The dress is also a light blue with a white frilly slip underneath. The edges of the dress is trimmed in silver, with a little silver belt around the waist. The outfit itself is cute. All of a sudden I hear a voice.

"_Goodness child! You look just like your mother wearing that! You're both so beautiful!" _The voice squealed in joy and I turned frantically around in circles looking for the source.

"Who are you? Do you know where I am? Can you tell me what happened to me?" I asked the kind and gentle voice.

"_Ahhh. All good questions. They will be answered too. First of all I am your guardian dragon, Clarimonde. You may call me Ari though. Secondly, you are in the Void. As others like to call it. The Void is in-between the real world and Heaven or Hell. Lastly, you were almost killed. That is why you are in the Void," _Ari answered me. Then she appeared. Ari has a very long body that is white and looks furry. On her head she has two blacks horns that aren't too big. She has kind light green eyes, her tail has what looks like black spikes webbed with blue. Underneath her furry "scales" if you would like to call it that, she has black skin. Ari reminds me of an ice or water dragon almost.

"Can you get me out of here?" I asked her. She nods her head.

"_I can, there might be a slight consequence though. You also won't be able to see me again unless something like this happens. It was nice meeting you though Lucy. Or should I say Lani," _she says smiling. I'm about to thank her when next thing I know I'm dumped on the cliff where I was originally pushed off by Lisanna. I'm still wearing the same clothes only they're not wet. When I feel something twitch underneath me, I thought it would be Azure or an exceed or something, but boy was I wrong. It was a cat tail that matched my hair! I jumped up from my seated position and reached my arm behind me. The tail was swaying back and forth! At first I thought it was a prank, but when I tugged on it to make sure, I realized it wasn't. Maybe this was the consequence Ari was talking about. Then I reached up to my head and felt something else there too. Great! Just what I need! Now I have cat ears the same color as my tail too! My ears twitched when I heard a rustle in the bush next to me. I guess that means I have even _better _hearing now. Anyways, I get up and begin to make my way back to the resort hotel. When I get back there will be hell to pay. Meaning to first person to laugh or stare or even do anything towards me, will be crushed until they wished they were dead.

* * *

**So Chapter 9 is now done! Let me know what you guys think by reviewing. How about some thoughts about who Lucy should beat first. :) I'm evil. Hehehehehe. Also, if you ever want Lucy/Lani to take on a mission, give me the job, place, and etc. it will be appreciated. Anyways... I love you guys! 3 :3 -Gummybears are chasing me **

**P.S. Here are two links for what Lucy's outfit looks like in the Void and what Ari looks like. (Just remove the spaces and copy and paste.)**

**www2. 1smsecure itd/ shop/ images/ P/ Anime% 20Girl% **

** anime. desktopnexus wallpaper / 594880/**


End file.
